


Anoron'Quessir: The Lost Girl

by kllamallama



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Legolas Love Story, Love, Love Story, Not a Marysue, Romance, movieverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kllamallama/pseuds/kllamallama
Summary: Annalise is living with her abusive brother. When a particularly aggressive beating causes her to wake up in Middle-Earth, Anna learns that she has been put here for a reason. As she journeys to save Pippin and Merry, she will learn how to be a courageous warrior, and find she is losing her heart to an elven prince along the way.Not a marysue, movieverse but elements of the books as well, and some things that are new.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, OC/Legolas, Original Female Character/Legolas, original female character/aragorn | Estel, original female character/gimli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

My arrow whistled through the air, brushing my cheek as it flew. It hit the target; on I'd painted on the tree for lack of a better option, dead center. I lowered my bow, feeling a smile creep onto my face. That was my third perfect shot it a row.

I'd fallen in love with archery after watching the Lord of the Rings when I was a kid. Over the years, it had become one of the only things that really brought me joy.

I moved forward and yanked my arrow out of the tree, putting it in the quiver with my only other arrow. Matt had broken the other one a few days ago, so I was going to be extra careful with these.

I stepped back onto the back porch and into the kitchen door. I store all of my archery stuff in my bedroom, and then took it to competitions with me instead of renting the crappy ones the school provided.

"Anna? Anna where are you?" Matt's voice shouted from the living room.

"I'm in here, Mattie. What's up?" I said timidly.

He was silent for a second. "Can you make me some tacos?"

"I have homework, Mattie."

This time there was no pause before his answer. "Make me some fucking tacos or you aren't going to be going anywhere!" He practically screamed.

"Of course, sorry." I hurried to grab the container of taco meat out of the fridge, and set about making a meal.

Our house was small, and the kitchen was absolutely miniscule. After our parents had died, Matt sold the house and bought us this smaller one, to cut costs he'd said.

I was fairly certain that it was so he could buy the Porsche he had sitting in the driveway, but I wasn't stupid enough to tell him that.

Once the tacos came out of the microwave, I picked up my bow from the floor and hung it on the little hook that was attached to my quiver. I balanced the plate in both hands, before turning and heading towards that living room

This was Matt's room. He slept on the couch and spent his days watching car shows on the TV. Pizza boxes and beer cans littered the ground.

Matt was sitting on the couch, wearing an oversized white t-shirt that was stained with grease. His hair hung messy and unkempt, clearly giving away the fact that he hadn't seen a bottle of shampoo in years.

It was my observations of his general unkemptness that caused me to trip on one of the scattered beer bottles. I stumbled forward and the plate of tacos flew from my hands and directly into Matt's lap.

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed and leapt to his feet. "You just ruined my favorite shirt!"

"I'm sorry!" I moved to begin brushing it off of him. "Here, I'll clean it up."

I didn't even see him move until I felt my head ringing. I fell back onto the floor, feeling a bottle break under my weight.

"No, I'll make you sorry!" His foot collided with my nose; I felt it snap before the blood came spurting over my face.

The next time he kicked, his foot caught me in the cheek. My head slammed against the floor and everything went black.

When I awoke, it was to the sun shining in my eyes. I blinked, clearing the drowsiness from my mind.

I raised a hand to my face, feeling the familiar throb from where Matt had hit me. I sat up; my ribs aching as I moved. He'd really done a number on me; I would be feeling this for a while.

Upon sitting up I noticed that something was strange. I had figured that Matt might have thrown me outside after my beating, but there was no way he'd changed my clothes or hiked me all the way to a forest.

I was completely surrounded by trees. The sun was filtering through the leaves, and I could hear the bubbling of a creek or river in the distance.

I noticed my shoes first. They weren't my crappy running shoes that I'd bought at the Salvation Army; they were thigh high leather boots. My black pants were tight and high waisted. I was wearing a green, peasant style blouse with a brown leather corset over it. All in all, I looked like something from a fantasy movie. (Outfit link in my bio).

My quiver was hanging off my hip, but the arrows were not the ones I was used to. They were fletched wood, definitely not the ones I'd bought on EBay. My bow was laying a short distance away, and it was carved wood. When I picked it up, it balanced the same, but it was a top quality vintage bow.

Groaning, I stood. Something was seriously wrong here, but I wasn't going to be able to figure anything out until I cleared off the dried blood from my face.

I headed towards the sound of water. I stumbled a little; the forest was mixed with some surprisingly rocky terrain. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen this forest before.

The river was only a five-minute walk away. It wasn't the little creek I had been expecting; instead it was a huge river rushing with shining blue water. Something about it rang with familiarity too.

I knelt next to it, placing my bow beside me as I cupped some water and washed my face. My hands came away tinged pink with the blood. Once I felt like I'd cleaned myself off, I felt my nose. It ached like nobody's business, but it didn't feel broken.

I sighed. Matt was losing his mind, but I'd thought he'd draw the line at actually breaking my face. Seems like I was wrong.

"Well, what do we have here?" A voice sneered from behind me.

I shot to my feet, not even realizing what I was doing until I had an arrow knocked in my bow and pointed at the creature who had spoken.

It was a human-like creature, with skin that was black like rotting flesh. Its face was pointed and angular, and the teeth that peered out from its sneering mouth were pointed like shark.

It looked an awful lot like the Uruk-Hai from the Lord of the Rings movies, but there was no way it was.

"A little human…all on her own?" His voice was like nails on a chalkboard. "Don't worry, little girl, I'll take care of you." He took a step towards me. I kept my bow pointed at him.

"Stay back!" I shouted, my voice wavering slightly. "I will shoot."

He cackled. "Do you even know how to shoot that?"

I released my arrow and his voice was cut short as it found its mark in his forehead.

Carefully, I knocked another arrow and approached. He wasn't moving, and it didn't seem like he'd brought friends with him. I noticed a white handprint on his helmet

The White Hand of Saruman.

Know I knew that I was dreaming. There was no way in hell that the creature in front of me was actually a Uruk-Hai, yet there wasn't anything that allowed me to create a logical explanation.

The sounds of metal clanging reached my ears. Had I not heard it, or had some fighting just erupted over the hill. I looked back down at the corpse, pulled my arrow from his head with a sickening noise, and hurried in the direction of the fighting.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I came over the hill. The rocky escarpment was teaming with Uruk-Hai, but they seemed to be meeting resistance from only three men.

Or so I thought they were men. A familiar sounding horn echoed over the area. The first man, with shoulder length brown hair turned and ran, swinging his sword at all those who got in his way.

I recognized him immediately. He looked very similar to his movie counterpart, but slightly older and more rugged. He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and I was positively insane.

I turned my attention back to the raging battle below my position on the rocks. A short, bearded man, who I quickly identified as Gimli, was swinging an axe at his opponents. There was a large pile of bodies surrounding him.

My gaze shifted to the third man, or, elf, I suppose. Legolas had always been my favorite part of the movies, and he was even more magnificent in battle. Enemies were falling all around him as he fired arrow after arrow. His aim was perfect, and his hair made him resemble a white blur.

It was only by chance that I glanced up, and saw a lone Uruk-Hai approaching from the top of a rock. Legolas hadn't noticed him, and the Uruk was going to be able to tackle Legolas if I didn't do something.

When you're trapped in an impossible situation, it shouldn't come as a surprise when you make impossible decisions. Still, I felt my heart swell up, either with courage or with fear, as I pulled an arrow from my hip and took my aim.

The Uruk glanced up just as I released my arrow. It flew, and for once I was grateful for my good aim. The arrow hit his chest, and he tumbled off the rock and tumbled directly next to Legolas.

He looked up in shock as Gimli finished picking off the last of the Uruks. His eyes met mine; filled with surprise and suspicion. I quickly backtracked so that I could make my way down.

I thanked my feet as I managed to stumble into the clearing without falling. Both elf and dwarf eyed me with suspicion; the latter even raising his axe as I approached.

When I stopped in front of them, I was at a loss for words. There is no protocol for meeting your favorite film characters after having just saved the life of an elven prince.

I knelt next to the corpse of the Uruk I had slain, pulling my arrow from his chest. At a loss for a cloak of my own, I wiped the black blood on the grass.

"If you're quite able to talk," Gimli grunted and I looked up, "Who are you and where did you come from?"

I took a deep breath. I wouldn't be wise to tell them that I was from another world, so I scrambled to find a good excuse.

"My name is Anna. I'm a friend." Good job, Anna. That will answer all of their questions.

"How strange. You claim to be a friend yet we do not know you." Legolas's voice was soft, melodious even.

"I am a friend of Gandalf the Grey." They trusted Gandalf.

"Gandalf the Grey fell in Moria."

So at least this told me where we were in their journey. That reminded me of something important.

"We can speak later. Your companion needs help." I turned and ran in the direction Aragorn had taken. I didn't pause to see if they followed me, but Gimli's heavy footsteps alerted me to the fact that they were following.

When we reached the others, Boromir had already fallen. I stopped and allowed Gimli and Legolas to run towards their friend. I was far enough back that I could not hear the words that were exchanged.

I watched as they carried him to the river and laid him to rest in the boat. I would not disturb this moment, because they were no longer fictional characters; they were real people who had just lost their comrade in arms.

I looked around. There were bodies strung all over the ground. I was sure at this point that the hobbits had all been taken in various directions. Frodo and Sam would be across the river and beginning their journey to Mordor, whereas Merry and Pippin would be on the backs of Uruks sprinting towards Isengard.

"My lady?" I turned. The three friends were staring at me, clearly having already made their decision to go after Merry and Pippin.

"Yes," I quickly realized that a friend of Gandalf's would need to seem wise. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn?"

"My friends say you are a friend of Gandalf's. Surely you must know that he has fallen."

I nodded. "Indeed. It was his death that alerted me to your need for assistance." Surely I would only be here to help. "I am only sorry I could not arrive sooner."

"In truth, my lady, you saved my life." Legolas muttered.

"Your timing was perfect. You humbled this pointy-eared fool and I am most thrilled at that."

Gimli said.

I smiled. "I am glad I could help. And I am not a lady. My name is Annaliese, but you may call me Anna."

"Very well, Anna." Aragorn said. "Can you run, because we have quite a journey ahead of us?"

I hooked my bow onto the hook on my quiver. "Let us go. I believe we have some hobbits to save."

Thanks for reading! Be sure to review and follow, because I should be updating ever few days or so! Any ideas are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

I used to consider myself a strong runner, but that was before I had sprinted miles across the rough terrain of Middle Earth. I didn't have a pack or even a cloak, but my quiver and bow were enough to weigh me down.

At some point on the first day of running, I decided that as long as I was ahead of Gimli, I would be doing okay. I was doing a pretty good job of staying right in the middle. Legolas was far ahead of us, but I was only a few paces behind Aragorn. Gimli was grunting and complaining as he ran.

In the movies, these scenes were a favorite. But I was no longer looking at snapshots of the New Zealand scenery; instead I was running across it. I knew that all I had to do was get to Fangorn Forest, because surely Gandalf would be able to offer some wisdom. Until then, I simply had to avoid messing up the story.

In the films, it always seemed like they ran straight for says, but I quickly realized that that was not the case. Legolas stopped and informed us that he could hear the Uruk-Hai making camp for the night, and that we should do the same.

We would be no help to Merry and Pippin if we stumbled into the enemy's camp at the crack of dawn and collapsed from exhaustion. And so it was decided that we would rest and catch up to them the next day.

"But what if they hurt the little ones?" Gimli panted, his chest heaving.

"What if they kill us and we leave them undefended?" Aragorn countered.

I took a deep breath. I was in better shape than Gimli, but still sorely in need of some water.

"I do not think they will harm them."

The three looked at me. I had not spoken to them since we began our run, and distrust was still clear in their eyes.

"And what would you know of the ways of the Uruk, Miss Anna?" Gimli asked.

I shook my head. "Very little, but I do know the ways of Saruman."

Legolas stepped forward slightly. "What do you mean by this?"

"Gandalf had long been a friend of Saruman before his treachery. The Uruks would have slaughtered the Halflings if Saruman did not want them alive."

"They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas exclaimed.

I struggled to restrain my giggles. Usually he said that while standing dramatically on a cliff, but that would have to suffice.

"He probably thinks that one of them is the ring bearer. He will not risk one of his soldiers falling under the ring's power."

Aragorn nodded slowly. "And so they will live until Saruman realizes he has the wrong hobbits."

I nodded slowly. Perhaps I could prove myself to them by seeming insightful and wise.

"Gandalf taught you well. Perhaps you can share your tale once we have made camp." At Aragorn's questions, I nodded again.

Now I would only have a few moments to create a story for myself. I could not say that I was of Gondor, for they spoke Sindarin in Gondor and I certainly did not. Likewise, I had never ridden a horse and as such would clearly not be Rohirric.

As I pondered my dilemma of identity, the others set up camp. They did not carry any bedrolls with them, and so they only unwrapped their provisions. A fire would alert the Uruks to our pursuit, and so as the sun set, we descended into darkness.

"Where are you from?" Aragorn began gently.

The night chill was settling over our camp, which was really just a flat expanse of grasslands. There was nothing to shelter us from the wind.

"I'm from the village of…Luin." Didn't that mean blue in elvish? "By the sea."

"To what kingdom do you belong?"

I smiled. "I believe that we are in Gondorian territory, but we have not had contact with the white city in a long time."

That would work, small, isolated village. I could explain my weird accent and my lack of language knowledge.

"And how did you meet Mithrandir?" Legolas questioned, his blue eyes peering into mine. They shone despite the encroaching darkness. I remembered that Mithrandir was what the elves called Gandalf, but a girl from an isolated village wouldn't know that.

"Who?"

"Gandalf, Lassie. How did you know our friend?"

I swallowed. "I fear that that might be a story Gandalf would have wanted kept a secret."

"Gandalf is gone," Gimli burst and the others seemed to flinch from the pain of his memory. "And he was one of us. We have no secrets."

Now that was just a blatant lie. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that Gandalf told you everything? He keeps secrets like a key master keeps keys." That sounded impressive.

"So you won't tell us?" The world around us was now dark, but I could hear Legolas's scowl in his voice.

"Do not fret, if it becomes necessary I will tell you. I only seek to honor Gandalf's memory."

They went silent. If they believed I was grieving the loss of a friend they would not force me to share these "secrets".

"If I may change the subject, Lass, where are your supplies? If you journeyed from the coast you would have needed provisions."

"I…dropped them. Yes…when I joined the fight I dropped them. And we left immediately on our little quest."

"Well, I am sorry you lost your supplies. But I am glad you joined us. You are a skilled shot, and we would be down an elf if you hadn't stepped in." Aragorn thanked.

I nodded graciously, even though they could not see me. "It was nothing. When I received word of Gandalf's fall, I was only a day or so from Lothlorien, so I did not have a great deal of supplies."

Gimli belched. My stomach grumbled. I hadn't eaten since the night before I woke up here, and after running all day I was positively starving.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called to the elf.

"I will take first watch." He replied. I could hear rustling as he stood. I unhooked my quiver and laid it beside me, reclining onto the cool grass. I didn't have a cloak, and as such I was sure the dew would cling to me.

Gimli made no small amount of noise as he got comfortable, and soon his loud snores filled the camp. I quickly hear Aragorn's own breathing even out. I lay awake for a good hour, my hunger pains preventing anything resembling a restful sleep.

I heard footsteps approaching, but assumed it was simply Legolas stretching his legs. Nothing concerned me until I felt him kneel down beside me. One of his hands found mine, his long fingers pressing something into it before he stood and walked quickly away.

Once I felt that he had ventured a fair distance, I raised my hand to my face. I couldn't see it, but a quick sniff made me realize that I was holding a small piece of Lembas bread.

I bit into it, and it tasted like honey. The piece I had been given was no bigger than a donut hole, but it filled my stomach. I would thank Legolas in the morning, rather than risk waking the others.

I did blush a little at the realization that he had heard my stomach growling. That was utterly embarrassing, but at least I had made it seem like my supplies had been lost due to my rescuing him.

I tucked my hands under my head, and quickly fell into a restful sleep.

"Get up, Lass! We're moving!" Gimli's voice woke me from my slumber.

A quick glance at the sky informed me that it was well before daybreak, yet all of my companions were ready to go. I reattached my quiver to my belt and swung my bow over my shoulder and across my chest.

Gimli knelt to pick up his axe, and I took the chance to tease him.

"I am ready, Master Dwarf. It is you who slows us down!"

He practically growled before realizing that I was only teasing him. He grumbled a bit, but resumed packing his things.

I made my way over to Legolas, who was looking into the distance as though he could see much farther that we could.

"Buenas Dias, Legolas." He looked at me, seeming to be shaken from a trance.

"I do not know those words." I blushed. I had fallen into my Spanish without thinking. Without the constant influence of Matt, I almost felt like I was back with my mother.

"Its Spanish, the language of my people. I simply said good morning."

"Oh. Good morning to you as well." He nodded formally, and I snickered.

"Does something I do make you laugh?" He questioned, a look of innocence on his face.

"No, my Prince." He seemed surprised that I knew his title. "I wanted to thank you for last night…for the Lembas."

Understanding flashed across his face. "You ran the same journey as us, you must eat as well."

"It was appreciated. Gracias," He looked confused again," It means thank you."

"Are you two ready?" Aragorn called. We hurried to join him,

And so began my second day of running. Today I felt more at ease with my companions, and so I would speed up to converse with Aragorn or slow my pace to encourage Gimli. I could never come close to Legolas, though I did wave at him when he looked back.

I was so exhausted that I nearly did not realize what day it was. I would have completely missed it if not for Legolas speaking.

"A red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night." Indeed, we were only now seeing the sunrise. I could note nothing of its color, but I knew what this day meant.

"Aragorn?" He looked at me.

"Whereabouts would you say we are?"

"We are just entering the land of the Rohirric horse lords." I nodded.

Today we would meet the Rohirrim, and be reunited with Gandalf the White. They did not know this, but I needed to know how I would speak to Gandalf, because he would be my only salvation in these strange times.


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the crest of a grass-covered hill. The rolling hills of Rohan surrounded us, and I prepared myself for what I now knew was coming. I swung my bow off my shoulder, preparing to grab an arrow and fire if the need arose.

Truly, I was aware that Eomer and the Rohirrim posed no threat to us, but I must seem wary, as I knew my companions would be.

I rubbed my eyes, clearing them of the sun so that I might see the riders as they approached. My face was still incredibly tender, though it remained a dull ache unless I touched it. Hopefully the bruises would fade before anyone decided to ask questions.

Almost instantly, the ground began to shake. The whinnying of horses could be heard. Aragorn and Legolas turned their heads, before hurrying behind an outcropping of rocks. I dashed after them, beating Gimli to our hiding place.

The rock was small, and I found myself pressed up against Legolas as we tried to remain unseen. Hundreds of horses galloped up the hill, shaking the earth as they rode. Their riders wore Rohirric armor, and I caught a glimpse of Eomer at the head of the column.

Aragorn stood up next to me, pushing me closer against Legolas. He steadied me with one hand before rising to his feet himself. I followed the three of them into the sunlight, trying to will the blush off my face.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn shouted. "What news from the Mark?"

I questioned his decision as the riders turned and began to circle us. While I knew they were not dangerous (to us at least), how on earth had Aragorn considered it wise to attract their attention?

They circled us, but I did not reach for my arrows as I found myself being surrounded by some of the best warriors in the world.

"Aragorn, some subtlety might have been wise in this situation." I whispered.

Gimli grunted in amusement, but I did not look to the others as their leader came forward. He moved past the spears of his comrades, focusing his attention on the intruders of his lands.

"What business does an elf, a man, a woman and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" When no one said anything, he spoke again. "Speak quickly!"

Gimli chose this moment to be smart with him. "Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine."

I saw Aragorn grit his teeth and frustration, and I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. I was standing directly behind Gimli; closest to Eomer as he tossed his spear to another rider and swung down off his horse.

As he approached, Aragorn put his hand on Gimli's shoulder, and I felt Legolas move closer to us. Eomer had always been an impressive character, but the films did nothing to convey his sheer size. He was of equal height to Legolas, but with the bulk of a seasoned warrior. He towered over Gimli, dwarfing both of us as he stared at the dwarf.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." I heard the swoosh as Legolas drew his arrow in under a second, but I was not expecting my postion to mean that his arrow would now be pointing directly over my shoulder, at Eomer.

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

The riders shoved their spears forwards, and one nicked my cheek as it aimed for Legolas. I knew Aragorn would get the situation under control, but I couldn't help but intervene as soon as I felt the stinging in my cheek.

"Gentlemen," I carefully pushed away the spear that was in my face, noticing Aragorn forcing Legolas to lower his bow as well. "Perhaps we are being too rash?"

Eomer stared at me, and for a moment I thought he might cut me down right there and remove any opposition. Thankfully, Aragorn decided to step in at that moment.

He looked at Eomer. Though smaller in stature, he radiated strength and authority, which was necessary to calm the situation.

I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm and Annaliese of Luin. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king."

Eomer seemed to sigh, looking down before removing his helmet. "Theoden no longer recognizes fried from foe, not even his own kin."

"Indeed, Eomer, son of Eomund. You seem to be very far from home for a Marshal of the Mark."

He looked at me again, before raising his hand. I couldn't contain the small flinch that escaped me, but he only signaled to his men to lower their spears. I caught Legolas looking at me curiously from the corner of my eye, and I couldn't make eye contact with him.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands."

I gasped quietly as the others looked at each other in shock. Rohan was meant to be a safe passage, but it would be very difficult to travel through it if it was considered the lands of our enemy.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished." He continued, stepping forward until he was eye to eye with Aragorn. "The White Wizard is cunning," he hissed. "He walks here and there, they say. As an old man, hooded and cloaked." He glanced around at all of us, before finally setting his eyes on my and approaching. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

I could practically feel Legolas itching to shoot this man, so my hand shot back and grasped his cloak. It was out of view of the others, but it seemed to calm him down.

"We are not spies," Aragorn diverted his attention again. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive."

Merry and Pippin would be long gone by this point, but I was the only one who knew that.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli sounded so desperate; it made me realize how much he really did care about the little ones.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn offered.

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive." He gestured to smoke in the distance. "We piled the carcasses and burned them."

Shock seemed to settle over my companions. I heard Gimli gasp in disbelief, but the others remained silent in their shock.

"I am sorry." Eomer muttered.

I needed to seem equally shocked and angry, and so I chose my next words carefully. "I was not aware that Rohan had become so barbaric as to slaughter without consideration."

Eomer stepped forward, but I did not back down and instead stared up at him. He had another thing coming if he expected me to fear him. I knew more about who he was than he did himself.

"Your friends may not be spies, but you reek of treachery, little girl." His breath was hot on my face, but I quickly glanced around and saw the others tensing. The Rohirrim would defend its captain, though my companions seemed less sure.

"Call me little girl one more time. I seek only to reunite my friends with their companions, at the orders of Gandalf the Grey. Surely you remember him, Eomer. Did he not play with you when you were a boy?"

He moved away slowly, eyeing me with dislike, but no longer distrust. I had known that Theoden knew Gandalf, and it had been a lucky guess that he knew Eomer as well.

Eomer turned and whistled, calling forward two horses. I glanced at Legolas, but he seemed focused on my face. I raised my hand and felt blood running down my right cheek. I wiped it away as best I could, confident the wound was small and the blood was only superficial.

"Are you allright?" Legolas whispered.

I nodded. "I've had worse. It will heal soon."

Still, he looked troubled. "Apologies, it seems my actions have caused you injury."

I shook my head with a smile. "Defending your friends was the right thing to do. I do not hold anything against you."

"May these horses…" I looked back at Eomer, who was handing two sets of reins to Aragorn. "bare you to better fortune than your former masters." He looked us all over one last time. "Farewell."

Aragorn handed one set of reins to Legolas as Eomer put on his helmet and pulled himself back into the saddle. He turned to us one final time. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."

"Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness. Perhaps, Eomer, you would do well to remember that."

He nodded, a small smile on his face. "Well said, Lady Annaliese. We ride North!"

And so I watched as the riders galloped away.

"Those were very wise words, Anna." Aragorn said kindly.

I huffed. "Serves him right, trying to dissuade you all like that. From my limited experience, Hobbits are clever creatures. They could very well have escaped."

He nodded, but it seemed like he was humoring me. He turned towards the others. "Shall we go?"

It was decided that I would ride with Legolas, and Gimli with Aragorn. Thankfully Legolas was a skilled rider, because I had never ridden before and I had not idea how to do it.

I watched in amusement as Aragorn struggled to get Gimli in the saddle. Gimli's horse-riding exploits had always been hysterical to me, and witnessing them firsthand was not proving to be a disappointment.

"Anna?" A soft voice said. I turned, and saw Legolas already in the saddle of the white steed. How he'd done it so smoothly I had not idea.

"Ummm?" I had no idea how to get up behind him. I lacked the arm strength or height to pull myself up.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked.

I bit my lip. "I'm afraid that I have never ridden a horse before in my life. I have no idea how I'm supposed to get up."

Legolas smiled. His face seemed to light up, and the sight momentarily dazed me. He looked so similar to the films, but so unearthly and strangely beautiful that it continued to take me by surprise.

He offered me his hand. "Here, I will pull you up."

"Thank you." I gripped his hand, jumping when he told me to. I had not expected such strength from him, but he quickly lifted me from the ground and settled me behind him.

The saddle was large enough for two, but I was still pressed against his back. I wrapped my arms loosely around his waist. We both watched for another few moments as Aragorn struggled with Gimli.

"Anna?" He asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"You just did." I couldn't resist teasing him. He seemed unsure of how to respond. "I was just teasing, of course you may."

"Its just, what happened to your face?"

I raised my hand quietly to my bruised face; glad he was facing away from me. "You saw, one of the soldiers got me with his spear."

"No, not that. I meant the bruises. They were from before we met you."

I gulped. "It would take a great deal of trust for me to tell you that."

"Do you not trust me?"

I gave a small smile. "No, of course I do. But do you trust me?"

He was silent.

I had never told anyone about what Matt did to me. But I couldn't see any harm in telling Legolas. He was hardly going to go to the police, and Matt couldn't touch me here. Still, I felt like I should wait before telling him about it.

"I will tell you someday, I promise. But it is not easy for me to talk about."

"I understand."

"Are you ready?" Gimli bellowed from where he was sitting behind Aragorn. "We've been waiting for you."

Aragorn rolled his eyes, and I couldn't hold back my laughter. "We are ready, let's go find your hobbits."

As we set off across the plains, Legolas grumbled in front of me about Gimli. Despite the bleakness of the situation, I couldn't help but smile at the place I had found myself in.

Soon, I would meet Gandalf the White, and if he couldn't make sense of everything that had happened to me, no one coul


	4. Chapter 4

We rode closer to the smoke. The stench became unbearable as we drew nearer; burned corpses were not a pleasant odor. I kept my grip steady as my arms wrapped around Legolas' waist, fearing I would faint from the reeking smell.

Once we reached the pile, I did my best not to look at the bodies as we dismounted (Legolas swung down, forgetting about me as they searched), or rather, as I flung myself onto the ground with no decorum whatsoever.

The head of the lead Uruk had been impaled on a pole, and I felt bile rise in my throat as I looked at the tongue lolling out of its mouth. I diverted my attention in an attempt to keep my lunch, focusing instead on Fangorn forest, which lay only a few meters away.

Darkness seemed to seep from the edges of the woods, though not one that filled me with a sense of dread. It was not evil that lurked in those woods, rather a magic so old and powerful that it had long forgotten the light of day.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said.

He'd shuffled through some of the remains with his ax, and was now holding one of the braided elven belts that had been gifted to the hobbits. It was charred and burning, though none of my companions noted how it was not attached to a small body.

Legolas bowed his head and began to mutter Elvish prayers. For an immortal, he was becoming all-too familiar with the concept of mortality.

Aragorn screamed in frustration and kicked a helmet, sending it flying past the pile and out of view. He dropped to his knees, agony written on his face. A quick glance at my dwarven friend revealed that he was holding back tears.

I knew what happened here. I knew that Pippin and Merry were most likely safe with Treebeard by now. Still, I found the sorrow overwhelming, and took a few shuttering breaths.

"We failed them," Gimli gasped.

I walked slowly back over to where Aragorn was kneeling, taking care to avoid the flattened patch of grass that I knew was a clue. When the others remained silent in their despair, I spoke up.

"Aragorn, look here." He looked up, eyes awash with grief. Still, he looked where I pointed.

"A hobbit lay here!" He exclaimed. "And the other."

Legolas and Gimli walked up beside him, watching as one of the finest Dunedain did his work. "They crawled…their hands were bound." He rose to his feet and began following the trail.

He pulled up a length of rope from the ground, holding it in his hands as if it was the answer to the universe's questions. "Their bonds were cut!"

Aragorn staggered about, reading every sign that showed the steps of the hobbits' escape. I fell into step beside Legolas, smirking slightly.

"They ran over here…They were followed!" He was running now, and I couldn't hold back the joy on my face as we hurried after him.

"Aragorn," I yelled, "The tracks lead away from the battle!"

He nodded, before seeming to process where they led. "Into Fangorn Forest."

They stopped, staring into the looming trees with expressions of dread on their faces.

"Fangorn," Gimli breathed in disbelief, "What madness drove them there?"

I took a step forward and then turned to face them, my back to the woods. "Perhaps, Master Drawf, it was the battle that drove them there." He nodded in assent. "Now," I placed my hands on my hips. "We best get a move on if we're to catch them. Of course, I would like to say I told you so."

Legolas gaped at me. "Pardon?"

I smiled. "Did I not say that hobbits were resourceful creatures? And look, they've proven themselves once again."

"Indeed they have." Aragorn still seemed to be in mild awe. "I should thank you, Ana. If not for you, I would have missed the trail."

I grinned. "Something tells me you would have found it. Now come on, no time to lose!"

I spun on my heels and marched off into the forest. I heard Gimli grumbling as he stomped after me, but I was taken completely by surprise when Legolas appeared on my right-hand side.

"Gaaaaahhh!" I screamed, startling a few birds.

He looked around frantically. "What, what do you see?"

I put my hand on my heart. "I didn't see anything, and that's precisely the problem. Don't sneak up on people like that!" I wacked his arm without thinking. His head whipped towards me, and once again I flinched instinctually. This time Legolas definitely noticed.

"I am sorry for startling you," He said softly, as if afraid of frightening an animal. "But you must tell me, why do you act as though we are a danger to you? You were frightened of me just now, and of the rider earlier. What causes you this fear?"

His eyes were so earnest, so very concerned. Sometimes I forgot that, while Legolas was a trained killer, he was still an elf. And elves were the most empathetic creatures in Middle-Earth. The pains of a tree being cut down could bring them to tears.

I looked at my feet, watching for any roots that I might stumble over. "Let's just say…" He looked at me expectantly and I took a deep breath. "Let's just say that I have come to more harm from the hands of men than of Orcs."

He opened his mouth as if going to ask more questions, and I interrupted before he could. "You heard what I said earlier. Do you trust me?"

He nodded slowly. "You kept hope when we had lost it, you found the track that led here. If we are not meant to trust you than the Valar is most misleading."

I smiled softly, looking up to meet his gaze. He smiled too, close-lipped and worried.

"Very well, if you must know, it was…"

"Orc blood!" Gimli exclaimed. We turned and watched as Aragorn leapt across the stream, now following the signs that someone was hunting the hobbits.

We followed quickly; Legolas practically gliding across and me managing not to fall. Gimli didn't even attempt to jump; he simply hopped across on some stones.

Legolas had followed Aragorn, not seeming bothered by the fact that our conversation had been cut short. All the same, as Gimli and I hurried to catch up, I realized that I may not have been altogether ready to share the truth with him.

It was silly, because I knew Matt was never going to be able to reach me here. Yet I still found myself attempting to protect myself from him. I made a little promise to myself, that if Legolas asked again I would tell him.

We caught up with the others, who were hurrying through the trees following some invisible trail that Aragorn had picked up. I would have been of no help with this one, as everything looked like fallen leaves and rotting wood to me.

He knelt in a large, circular patch of flattened mud. "These are strange tracks."

"We are so close in here." Gimli gasped, still seeming slightly out of breath.

"This forest is old, very old." Legolas seemed to be reading the trees. "Full f memory…and anger."

He was not wrong. While the trees had before seemed powerful, they now radiated a sense of foreboding. If I were an unsuspecting human in these woods, I would have turned and run for my life.

The trees around us groaned, and I jumped closer to Legolas as Gimli drew his ax. That only seemed to make it worse, as it sounded as if the world was shaking.

"Gimli!" Aragorn snapped. "Lower your ax!" As he did so, the groaning quieted, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"The trees are speaking to each other. They have feelings, my friend." Legolas, while seeming unsure of the nature of the magic in these woods, was a wood elf, and therefore more at home than we realized. "The elves began it. Waking up the trees and teaching them to speak."

"How incredible. The stories they must have to tell." Both Aragorn and Gimli still looked incredibly unsure, but I looked around with my eyes filled with awe.

Legolas looked at me in surprise, perhaps not used to humans being fascinated by such a old magic.

"Talking trees." Gimli guffawed. "What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." He rolled his eyes.

"How rude, Gimli. They have seen things far more wonderful and horrible than you have." I continued walking, not l taking my gaze off of the trees.

My foot caught under a root and I felt myself falling forward. I readied myself for a mouthful of rotting leaves, when two strong hands wrapped around my forearms and pulled me back up. I looked up to find myself almost nose-to-nose with Legolas.

"You fell," He said simply.

I nodded. "And you caught me."

His head jerked away as something moved in the woods. Or at least, something only he could see.

"Aragorn," He let go of my arms and moved to his friend. Speaking in elvish, I could still remember what it was he said. "Something's out there."

I hurried up next ot him as he looked out over the forest, Aragorn coming up on his other side and Gimli following.

"What is it?" I asked. Again, he seemed surprised, thinking I had understood what he said. Well, nope, I simply remember what the subtitles in the movie said.

Aragorn muttered something else in elvish, probably another variation of my question.

"The white wizard approaches." He glanced in a direction and Aragorn nodded.

I quickly slung my bow off my shoulder as he approached, reaching for an arrow as Aragorn spoke.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." We all nodded. "We must be quick."

I turned away as a bright light filled the clearing. I did not draw an arrow as Legolas and Gimli's weapons were both deflected. Instead, I dropped to my knee.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." A gravelly voice said. I did not look up at the figure that I knew would still be concealed by light.

A quick glance to my right revealed that Legolas was giving me a concerned look. He probably thought that the White Wizard had cast a spell on me. I smirked a little; they were in for quite the surprise.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they…did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn gasped. "Show yourself!"

The light faded and I looked up, onto the face of Gandalf the White. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face, even as the others seemed consumed by shock.

"It cannot be."

"Forgive me," Legolas apologized. "I mistook you for Saruman." He knelt next to me.

"I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." His voice was so kind, like a grandfather. Yet he was now the most powerful sorcerer in the world.

"You fell." Aragorn couldn't seem to process it. It tuned out and carefully replaced my bow around my shoulders.

"I am Gandalf the White," I heard. "And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

My friends had all risen, but I stayed kneeling even as I felt the wizard's gaze shift to me.

"Anna. You answered my call." I looked up, trying to hide the disbelief on my face.

A voice spoke in my mind, Gandalf's voice. "I did not call you here, but it was meant to be. I know the story you have told and I will not reveal you."

I nodded slowly and rose. "It has been a long time."

"Indeed. I trust you will continue with us?"

I looked to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. "If I am still welcome, I shall continue."

"Of course you are, lass. We'd never have found Gandalf again if you hadn't led us into these woods."

"Indeed. You are most welcome." Aragorn smiled.

I looked to Legolas, who's face gave to indication of his feelings. Still I realized that it was simply shock.

"I do not hear any objections." I said hopefully.

"Come, we have no time to lose." Gandalf threw a cloak over his robes, attempting to hide the nature of his wizardry.

We followed him through the forest, and I came next to Legolas.

"Legolas Greenleaf." He looked at me. "Do you think I don't know that you did not trust me until this moment."

"That is not true," I raised my eyebrows. "I did trust you, I just…having Gandalf confirm your origin is comforting."

"I do not hold anything against you."

"Horrid, dark, tree infested.." The trees groaned at Gimli's outburst. "I mean charming. Quite charming forest." I smiled, laughing slightly.

"You have yet to learn, Gimli. These trees are protecting our hobbits. You'd do well to thank them for it."

He nodded gruffly as Gandalf spoke. "It was more than mere chance that led Merry and Pippin into Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of the hobbits will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche."

"In one thing you have to changed, my friend." Gandalf leaned in to here what Aragorn said. "You still speak in riddles."

I laughed outright now, louder than I intended. Gandalf and Aragorn laughed too, though Legolas just looked at me curiously.

"A thing is about to happen, that has not happened since the elder days."

"Do you truly mean it Gandalf?" They all looked at me, my companions looking slightly confused. "Are they going to wake up?"

"Yes, my girl. The time has come. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are quite strong."

"Strong? Well, that's good." Gimli couldn't seem to hide his nerves, and I chuckled and brushed his shoulder as we walked past.

"Stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. They are quite safe." Gandalf called back as we walked.

"In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be!" I shouted gleefully, walking to far to hear what Gimli's reply was.

"We will speak in Edoras." Gandalf spoke in my head.

Indeed, I had been welcomed, but there was still a great mystery that needed to be solved.


	5. Chapter 5

We came out of the woods, approaching a grassy field. I took a few seconds to close my eyes and warm my self in the sun. I hadn't felt unwelcome or unsafe amongst the trees, but I had missed the light of day more than I had realized.

A melodious whistle broke me from my trance. I opened my eyes and looked at Gandalf. His tune seemed to be dancing over the hills, changing the direction of the breeze. I quick glance at the others revealed that they were all staring at him in wonder.

A horse whinnied and I turned and cast my gaze across the meadow. Shadowfax crested the hill; a white diamond against the green backdrop. A smile slipped onto my face as he galloped and came closer to us.

"That is one of the Mereas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas breathed.

"Shadowfax," Gandalf greeted, bowing his head. Shadowfax seemed to nod in response. "He is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

I gave a quick bow, before turning back to our horses. They were fidgeting in the presence of their lord, and I brushed my hand down the neck of the one Legolas and I rode.

The others bowed, and Gandalf decreed that we had no time to lose. Legolas mounted first again, swinging my up behind him. I think I was much more graceful than the first time, but he still chuckled.

"Do not mock me, elf-lord. I could very well stab you in the back," I teased as I wrapped my arms around him and he edged the horse into a trot behind Gandalf.

"Indeed? How then, will you ride without me?" I leaned around and caught a glimpse of the smirk on his face. I poked him in the ribs and he feigned injury.

"Make haste!" Gandalf yelled. Shadowfax quickly moved into a gallop, and the other horses followed. Poor Gimli was getting bounced around behind Aragorn, but I simply clung to Legolas' waist with all of my might. We had certainly not gone this fast the last time we rode, and it was utterly terrifying.

Legolas removed a hand from the reins and laid it on mine. It took me a moment to remember that horses were not like cars, and having only one hand wouldn't neccesarily cause death.

I gulped in a breath as he squeezed my hands, which were clenched together. His grip was gentle, but enough to let me know that he was attempting to calm me.

"For all our teasing earlier, I will not let you fall Anna." He said softly.

"I'd appreciate that."

We rode across the open plains of Rohan. These lands were built for riders, or rather; the riders lived for the plains. I tried to imagine the generations of horse-lords who had ridden this same path. How the Eorlingas must have shaken the ground when they charged.

As we approached the city, I looked and managed to glimpse Eowyn standing on the edge of the castle walls. She disappeared by the time we crossed into the city and handed off our horses (I dismounted on my own and did not fall, thank you very much).

Gandalf had covered his robes with a grey cloak, in order to disguise his power. I looked around at the depressed faces of the citizens of Edoras. There were no smiles here; no children playing outside their houses. A darkness had seeped into the mind of their king and therefore into their homes. Legolas and I exchanged a troubled look.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli muttered from beside me.

"I seem to agree with you." I nodded, and gestured for him to follow Gandalf up the steps to the palace.

An armed escort met us before the doors. One of which was Hama, and he stepped in front of Gandalf. "I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." I couldn't help but notice that he seemed displeased to be uttering the last part.

Gandalf nodded to us, and so we quickly stripped ourselves of our weapons. Legolas seemed incredible reluctant to be handing over his bow, and Gimli was clearly considering burying the ax in the guards face.

I unstrapped my quiver from my belt and handed it to the heavily bearded guard in front of me. I swung my bow off my shoulder and tossed it to him. I noticed he kept staring at my chest, with a look that was certainly not just a guard doing his duty.

Legolas, standing at my right side, noticed too. He stepped forward, but I quickly shot up a hand to stop him. I looked back at the guard, drawing everyone's attention to us as I spoke.

"I haven't got any more weapons in my corset, if that's what you're wondering."

He grunted and looked away. Nodding to Hama, they turned to lead us in. Gandalf leaned on Legolas' arm, and I sniggered at the bewildered look on his face.

"Come now Legolas, are you not thrilled to be helping your Grandfather?"

Both parties glared at me and I smirked. I quickly fell into step beside Aragorn. The hall was dark, with everyone glancing in discomfort at the man sitting on the throne, and his sinister shadow.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima Wormtongue hissed.

The door slammed behind us with a frightening bang. We were now sealed inside the hall, with an army of men forced to obey Saruman. A group of filthy looking men were creeping along beside us, sneering as they walked. Legolas and I exchanged a concerned look, but I eyed Gandalf to remind him whom we should trust.

"He's a herald of woe." He whispered in the king's ear.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf released Legolas' arm and moved forward on his own. How the men around us didn't see the power he radiated I didn't know, but I moved to flank him as he moved towards the king.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" The king muttered at the words of his advisor. His voice was like the creaking of wood; painful to listen to.

"A just question, my liege." Grima assured him. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." He stood and slithered towards us. His face was greasy and his hair hung in disgusting strands around his face.

"Be silent!" Gandalf ordered. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth."

I laughed, but looked away quickly when Grima glanced at me. I didn't want to interfere with this important moment.

"I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

He held his staff in Grima's face and I watched in amusement as terror consumed the man.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" His cronies burst from the sides of the hall and ran at Gandalf.

"Guess that's our queue." I muttered, before throwing out a foot and tripping the man running closest by me. He went sprawling on the floor.

My friends and I engaged the men. We had no weapons, but we were far more skilled than they were. One of them seemed to realize that I was fighting too, and he ran at me with his fists raised. I shot out a well-aimed fist and caught him in the throat; he dropped to the ground gasping.

Legolas punched the last man standing and Gimli placed his foot on Grima's chest, ordering him to stay still. I stood and watched as the events unfolded.

"I release you from the spell." Gandalf whispered and raised his hand.

Cold, disturbing laughter filled the hall. I flinched slightly from the pure evil contained in that laugh.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey." Cackled the king.

Gandalf flung off his cloak and I did a mental happy dance as the king was flung back against his seat.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." A light glow was radiating from Gandalf as he spoke.

A figure darted past Aragorn, and he wasn't quick enough to stop her. I lunged forward and grabbed Eowyn's wrist; pulling her back and preventing her from running to her uncle. "Wait, my lady. All will be well."

She did not even glance at me. Instead, she kept her gaze trained on her uncle, who was groaning as Gandalf forced him back into the chair.

"If I go, Theoden dies." Saruman's voice was now being projected from the old man in the chair. Gandalf thrust his staff forward again.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," He wheezed.

"Be gone!" Gandalf commanded.

The king suddenly shouted and launched himself forward, but he was met by Gandalf and stumbled back into his throne. He began to slump forward and I released Eowyn, who quickly caught him. I sensed the others in the room watching in anticipation.

The grey faded from his hair, the wrinkles smoothed out across his face. His eyes were no longer misted or cloudy. He looked at Eowyn, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I know your face." He breathed. "Eowyn."

I smiled and looked down at Gimli. He too, was grinning. However, his foot remained firmly planted on Grima Wormtongue.

Legolas smiled softly at me, and I faint blush colored my cheeks. I smiled back, knowing that even for a little while, Rohan was the way it should be.

Theoden looked away from his niece and caught Gandalf's eye.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." The wizard said kindly.

The king pulled himself to his feet, aided only a little by Eowyn. Everyone in the hall dropped into a bow, and I did my best imitation of a proper curtsy.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Spoke the king, looking down at his weakened hands.

I knew this was Gandalf's line, but I he looked at me with a twinkle in his eye and I was thrilled to say it.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword." Theoden did not even look at me as I spoke, instead nodding slightly. Hama carried the sword to his king, who considered it for a moment before drawing it carefully.

Wormtongue tried to shimmy away, but Gimli held onto his cape and I gave him a swift kick in the ribs. Curse him for trying to destroy this magnificent moment.

Theoden looked around carefully, before spotting the cause of all his suffering.

"Cast him out!" He shouted.

Two soldiers hauled Grima to his feet and pulled him towards the door. The king followed, and we did not move until he had passed us. They threw him down the steps, the sunlight exposing him to all the villagers.

He cried out in pain as the king carefully descended the steps.

"I've only…ever…served you, my lord." He begged.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Bellowed the king.

"Send me not from your sight!" Cried Grima.

I stopped at the top of the stairs, doing my best not to interfere when Theoden shouted and swung his sword.

"No, my lord!" Aragorn intercepted him and forced him to lower his weapon. "Let him go, enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Theoden seemed to consider it, before finally lowering his weapon. Aragorn offered his hand but was spat on. I scoffed.

He shouted and ran from the square, pushing people out of his way. I heard Theoden ask for his son, and leave with Eowyn and Gandalf in tow. The others climbed the steps and reentered the hall.

"You know, Aragorn," I said when he was close enough to hear me. "You certainly have the makings of a great king. Pity you aren't one."

He looked midly alarmed, but I simply smiled to make him think I was only teasing.

Aragorn had no idea what was in store for him, and I couldn't wait until it all came to light.

I sat next to Gimli in the hall as we waited for the others to return. Theoden had apparently retired to his chambers, but Gandalf announced that Theodred's funeral would be held in a few hours.

Eowyn approached our table. She curtsied slightly.

"My lords and lady. We have prepared rooms for you. Gentlemen, if you'll follow Hama. Lady, I will show you the way."

We thanked her and stood. I followed her down a hall, in the opposite direction of where my companions had gone.

Eowyn walked in silence; something I quickly decided I could not bear.

"Your home is very beautiful, Lady Eowyn." It truly was. While not gaudy and full of expensive things, it was far older and had more histry in its walls than any place I had ever been before.

"Thank you, Lady…"

"Anna. Just call me Anna, I'm not a lady."

She smiled softly. "Very well, Anna. Would you like to borrow a dress for the burial?"

Wow, way to take the mood down. Still, I nodded. "I would very much like to pay my respects, and I'm afraid my current attire isn't very ceremonial."

"I'll have something brought to your room."

She gestured to the door on her right, and I stepped inside. She didn't wait long, disappearing down the hallway as soon as I'd turned my back.

The room was simple; it contained only one bed and a wash bin and cloth. After locking the door, I stripped and cleaned myself as best I could. I found a small bottle of soap, and washed my hair in the bin. I just finished and was debating putting my dirty clothes back on when a knock sounded at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I've come with your dress." It was only Eowyn. I unlocked the door and hid behind it, pulling up the sheet I'd used to cover myself.

"It's very boring, but it is tradition." She said as she handed the garment to me.

I pulled it on without even looking, anxious to be fully clothed once again. It was a simply medieval design in black. The sleeves were tight until my elbows and then flowed down nicely. The skirt was flowy, but not made of excess fabric. There was a simply gold band at my waist.

I asked Eowyn to do up the laces and she quickly did them. I had always admired how strong she was, and not I wished there was some way for me to tell her how incredible she would be.

I settled for, "I'm sorry about your cousin."

She nodded and stepped back. "As am I."

She was blinking back tears, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

"How about, you go get ready." I suggested. "And I will do my hair and see you later?"

She nodded and took her leave without a word.

I carefully braided my hair into a crown on top of my head. My dark curls made it seem messy, but I hoped it looked like it had been done on purpose.

I took a deep breath before I swung open my door and prepared to face the burial.

Sorry about this chapter. Anna will be changing the story a little more in the future, but for now she's just trying not to destroy the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

I decided that waiting for Eowyn was not wise. She would most likely be down at the burial site, waiting to sing her song for her cousin. She had not brought me shoes, and so I slipped my boots back onto my feet. The skirt fells low enough that you could only see bits of the brown leather.

My chest ached beneath my dress, from the strips of cloth that I had used to bind my breasts. I could probably afford to take it off, but I didn't want to risk going down a flight of stairs to vigorously and changing the way my companions thought of me.

I had no weapons on me, but someone had placed my bow and quiver next to the small bed. Bringing those to a funeral would certainly not be appropriate. Still, I felt vulnerable without anything to defend myself.

I sat down on the bed, rubbing my hands along my face and taking a deep breath. This was absurd. A few days ago, I had been a Lord of the Rings fangirl who spent my days trying to scrape by and keep myself from getting beaten. Now, I was in the films, and I had absolutely no idea why. Was it some twist of fate, or maybe when Matt pushed me I had hit my head and was now simply hallucinating in the moments before death.

I brushed my hand against my cheek, feeling the faint scratch from where the soldier's spear had nicked me, and the tenderness that still rang across my face from where Matt had struck me.

This was real. This was my life now. And it was my duty to live it as fully as possible.

I stood up, stretching slightly, more to remind me of the present than due to any exhaustion. I made my way to the door and pulled it open, stepping into the hall. There was no one here; likely they were all currently preparing for the burial. I hurried down the hallway, doing my best to walk at a ladylike but brisk pace. I relished in how my skirt seemed to billow around me, making me feel every bit the medieval princess.

I couldn't quite remember where the main hall was, but I heard a dull murmur that alerted me to the presence of others. I paused for a moment to smooth my dress and push back one of my curls, and then stepped into the banquet hall.

It was full of men, most of who looked like soldiers. Those closest to me eyed me like I was a piece of meat, then seemed to remember how quickly I had taken out Wormtongue's men. I nodded my head in acknowledgment, and then carefully wove my way through the crowd. Only a few of the men seemed to be in funeral attire, most were still wearing armor and carrying their swords. I was once again reminded that I did not have a single weapon on my person, and clutched the fabric of my skirt in my fists.

Years of being largly undefended had made me thirst for power. Not in the cruel, commanding way that Matt had always demanded, but I felt like I needed assurance that I would be able to protect myself.

These men are rohirric. I reminded myself. They have good character.

A loud voice carried over the people, and I smiled as I moved my way towards it. My friend Gimli was sat on a table, surrounded by Legolas and Aragorn. Theoden and Gandalf were nowhere to be seen, and my friends seemed to be keeping to themselves. Despite the crowd in the room, there were no soldiers or men within ten feet of my friend's table. Those around me eyed me with suspicion as I pushed past them and approached the table. Gimli held a pipe in his teeth, but had at least had the good grace not to light it. It nearly dropped to the floor when he caught sight of me.

"Well I'll be, lass. You're quite the vision!" I blushed, nodding my head graciously. I would never refuse a compliment.

"It seems I'm the only one who tried to clean up for this." I slid into the seat beside Legolas, swiftly tucking my skirts beneath the table. "Is this level of indifference typical to funerals?"

I could not see a single man who looked truly sad or upset over the loss of Theodred. They were appropriately somber for wartime, but did not seem overly affected by the funeral.

"I think it is more that nature of the people, Anna." Aragorn said, his voice low to avoid offending those that surrounded us.

"Indeed. This nation does not seem to be one for smiles." Gimli joked.

"This is not exactly a cheerful day, Gimli." Aragorn cautioned.

"Yes, it is all rather tragic." I muttered, my hands knotting carefully. All of my friends remained armed, and so were all of the men around me. I knew we would not be attacked today, but I missed the familiar weight of my bow.

"Are you alright, Anna?" Aragorn asked.

I nodded. "Oh yes, simply wishing I as prepared for battle as you all seem to be." He seemed to take my answer as a joke, and looked back towards the growing crowd.

I snuck a glance at Legolas, who was staring at the table with a level of frustration I had not seen before.

Feeling emboldened by my dress, I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Has the table done something to offend you, Master Elf?" I asked. "Because we can surely arrange for it to be chopped into firewood."

A smile once again appeared across his face, though it was a small one. "Sometimes, Anna, I wonder whether you are indeed a friend."

I raised my eyebrows. "And how have I not proven myself."

He leaned closer, so that his face was inches from mine. "You continue to taunt me."

My breath caught in my throat, but I recovered quickly. "I could stop if you truly wished, but it is such fun." I smiled softly.

"Hail, Theoden King!" Shouted someone at the end of the hall.

Everyone dropped into a bow, those sitting lowering their heads. I did the same as Theoden marched into the room, flanked by Hama and Gandalf. He did not stop at his throne; instead he made his way down the few steps and towards our table. With a wave of his hand the chatter resumed in the room, though at a lower volume than before.

When he stopped in front of us, I finally felt safe to lift my head.

He looked us over once, seeming to appraise each of us individually. What a strange group we were; an elf, a man, a dwarf and a girl.

"It seems I have not yet met those who fought to free me. Gandalf speak highly of all of you." His words were warm, but the tone in which he delivered them was anything but.

I could hear Gimli inhale, something that had come to signal an outburst. I quickly spoke, before Gimli could be snappy to the man who had just lost his son.

"Your majesty!" I exclaimed. "Might I offer my condolences?"

He turned sharply, gaze fixating on me. "Forgive me, my lady, but I do not believe we have been introduced."

"This is Anna," introduced Aragorn. "One of our companions."

"Just Anna?" The men of Rohan were incredibly suspicious of just about everything, it seemed. I bobbed my head.

"Annalisa Castillo-Romano, your Majesty." I smiled. "And I assure you, I am most trustworthy."

He nodded slightly, before turning away from our table and making his way towards the doors at the end of the hall. Those sitting at tables stood and followed him as he pushed through the doors. His son's body would meet us at the bottom of the palace steps.

"That is one of the grouchiest men I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Gimli grumbled.

I stood and brushed out my skirts. "Even noble men can be forgiven on days of grieving."

Gandalf smiled. "Let us join the procession…we wouldn't want to look rude."

We stood and followed the crowd filing out of the room. Gandalf was to walk by Theoden's side, and we were to walk by his. Our delay would hold up the procession, but I couldn't bring myself to hurry. When the others had passed me, I moved forward as well. A hand on my elbow stopped me.

I turned and saw Legolas standing there, looking more uncertain that I had ever seen him. His eyes were trained on the ground, as if he couldn't bear to look at me.

"Is something wrong, Legolas?" I found myself asking. "We mustn't dally, or Gandalf will have our heads."

His hand dropped from my elbow, and he began to fumble with his belt. I recoiled slightly before realizing that he was simply unstrapping one of his knives.

"This…." He mumbled. "is for you." He pulled it off his hip, and carefully secured it to the gold band around my waist. I didn't flinch as his hands brushed against my waist, which surprised me more than I cared to admit. The dagger was about the length of my forearm, and even sheathed, commanded the deadly elegance of the elves. Elegant gold script and designs wove their way across the leather sheath, creating a mesmerizing pattern of vines and flowers.

"What is this for?" I asked.

He looked at me, finally catching my eye and smiling. I felt an unfamiliar flutter in the pit of my stomach, and quickly pushed it down before a blush could creep onto my face.

"That, my lady, is the finest dagger in all of Mirkwood. It was given to me by my father."

"Thranduil? Why on earth would you give me something of his?"

"A great warrior should carry a great weapon," he proposed, "lest others forget how deadly they are."

I began walking back towards the door, which was closing as the final people exited the hall. "Am I mistaken, Prince of Mirkwood, or are you paying me a compliment?"

Two guards shouldered the door open for us again as we stepped out into the sunlight. Most people were making their way down to the gravesite, but the king, Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli, along with a few others, were waiting at the bottom of the steps. It didn't look as though they'd noticed our absence, and were instead looking toward a lower door for the arrival of the prince's body.

"Well," Legolas began, "your beauty is most misleading. It would not do for the men of Rohan to forget you are a member of the fellowship."

The blush crept onto my face, but I quickly grounded myself in reality. "I…know of the woodland elves, Legolas. And I am well aware that your father would most likely rather die than see a symbol of his power worn by a mere human."

This much I knew was true. Thranduil thought higher of himself than any other being, especially in the movies. He did not look kindly on those whom he considered to be beneath him.

We reached the final flight of stairs before Legolas spoke again. "Consider it a gift of thanks. You did, after all, save my life."

I grinned as we reached the others. I wasn't sure what continuity this was, but it seemed Legolas wasn't a huge fan of his father in this version. I couldn't argue with that logic.

The knife became a comforting weight on my hip as we descended the steps and met the group. Aragorn glanced at us curiously, as did Gimli, who chose to throw in a suggestive wink in my direction. The lower doors swung open, and our heads all turned in that direction.

Theodred was carried by four soldiers of the kings guard, dressed in black armor. His face was a chalky white, as were his hands, which were neatly folded over his sword. We watched in silence as they walked past us, and then fell into step as Theoden followed his son.

I stayed by Legolas's side, my eyes focused in front of me as we were led out of the city gates. I didn't dare meet anyone's eyes, fearful of the tears that threatened to spill over. The gates had been left open for the people who had left before us, and we stepped onto the well-trodden dirt path that snaked between the burial mounds of the city. The first one held the very first king of Edoras, and we moved past a hundred mounds before we reached the one that would be Theodred's.

I glanced at the people who surrounded us. There were guards on either side, but I could still see the villagers who watched quietly. They were all dressed in black, or as close to it as they had. Most were wearing their best clothes, and I wondered briefly how many funerals they had attended in these past few months.

None with this much importance, I was sure.

I spied Eowyn, waiting just beside the entrance to the tomb. Her beautiful hair was pinned to her head, and she wore an elegant crown of gold and onyx. I could not see the king's face, but I could see the raw emotion that seemed to consume Eowyn as she began to sing.

Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended

Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde

Thæt he ma no wære, his dryhtne dyrest

And maga deorost Bealo

A single tear slipped down my cheek as they closed the doors, sealing Theodred inside the tomb for all time. My hand whipped to my face and wiped it away before anyone could see.

There was silence for sometime. My feet ached; I had not had a proper rest in several days. But still, I held firm as candles were lit and flowers were thrown. Gimli grew antsy, but Gandalf knocked him firmly with his staff.

Finally the king opened his mouth.

"The burial is over."

People began to file back into the city, much slower than they had come. Eventually, just the four of us, Gandalf, and the king remained. I looped my arms through Aragorn's and Gimli's elbows.

"Come now, I sense that it is time for a meal." They nodded and followed me as I ushered them back up the path. Legolas followed closely behind us. I turned my head and caught a glimpse of Gandalf nodding graciously. He needed to speak with Theoden, and I would not get in the way of that.

We climbed the steps and were let back into the hall.

I turned to my friends.

"Let us go clean up. All of us," I said with a pointed glance at Gimli, "And then meet back here in a quarter of an hour for a meal. Does that sound good?"

Gimli grumbled something, but the promise of food proved to be too much and he wandered away.

I turned to leave, but I felt a hand on my elbow.

"Anna." I looked at him.

"Yes?"

Legolas seemed to be second guessing himself, so I smiled softly. "Are you alright, Legolas? You do not seem like yourself."

He nodded quickly. "I, I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

His head shot up and he reached for his bow. "Where?"

"Oh no," I reached forward to calm him, and found myself standing very close to him, with my hand resting on his chest. "That is just a saying where I am from. It means…ask away."

He seemed to calm, but I could feel his heartbeat thrumming against my fingers. I moved my hand away as casually as I could, mentally berating myself.

"I wanted to know…what happened?"

I furrowed my brow. "What on earth do you mean?"

He shook his head in frustration. "Your bruises, the fear…what caused that?"

I bit my lip and looked away. "What fear?"

"Will you not even try to deny the bruises?"

"How can I deny something that you can see clearly?" I snapped, and then took a step back, almost in reflex.

He looked hurt. "That fear. What have I done to make you afraid of me?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. I am not afraid of you, Legolas."

"They why!" The few people standing in the hall looked towards us, and he quieted down. "Why do approach everything as though a threat has already been posed?"

I looked him in the eyes, in those beautiful, blue eyes. "I do not know you well enough to shed all my secrets."

"Then just one."

I nodded, relenting.

"Who gave you those bruises?"

I took a deep breath. If this world was real, then it was my second chance at life. My fear, and my lies, would have to be shed with time. This was merely the first step. And there was no one, no one, whom I trusted more in this world than Legolas. He might be a fearsome warrior and an immortal elf, but goodness flowed through his veins and he would protect, always protect, those who needed him. I might not need his protection, but his support might be necessary.

I pursed my lips. "Promise that this will be enough?"

"Until you are ready to tell me more."

"Why must you know?"

He clenched his jaw. "Because, because if we are to fight and possibly die together, than I need to know everything that can possibly bring you harm. How else will I know that you'll always be guarding my back?"

"It was my brother."

He started. "What do you mean?"

"The one who gave me these bruises, it was my brother. Mateo Castillo-Romano."

I turned and walked towards my corridor.

That was more than enough secrets for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

I ran to my room, stumbling down the hallway and flinging myself through the door. I slammed it behind me, melting to the floor in a puddle of black fabric. I rested my forehead on the heavy wooden door, and knelt there for a few moments, breathing heavily to force back my tears.

I was so...so…so stupid.

What had I been thinking? God, I was going to wake up and leave this dream behind and Matt would know, I was sure that he would know what I had done. It had been so long since I was honest with anyone, and I would never do it again if it caused this sort of emotional strain.

My mom would have known what to do. She always knew what to do in any situation. But then, maybe the world had been simpler before. Before our lives were just overrun with chaos and uncertainty, and we were changed forever.

I was running down the stairs as fast as my little legs could carry me. But I wasn't fast enough. I could hear Matt's thundering footsteps behind me as he pursued me. I hadn't meant to break his toy car. I just wanted to see if it was faster than Barbie's hot pink car, so I pushed them down the upstairs hallway. There was no way for me to stop his from veering to the right and crashing down the steps. We'd both looked over the railing and observed the damage, before I took off at a run.

"I'm sorry, Matty!" I shrieked.

"Saying sorry won't fix my racer!" He yelled.

I was three steps away from the bottom, certain that once I got to the living room I would be able to squeeze behind the couch and out of my older brother's reach. Matt, at almost 11 years oof, was much too big to fit into my hiding spots.

Hands grabbed me around the middle and lifted me into the air. I squealed, before I looked into a pair of warm brown eyes that mirrored my own.

"What's going on?" My mother asked.

Mi mama was the mirror image of me, with long dark curls and tan skin. She still spoke with a Spanish accent, but her English had never seemed to be anything but perfect.

"She broke my racer!" Matt yelled, as he skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is that true, Anna?" She was still holding me, and when I burst into tears, I just buried my snotty nose in the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry!" I sniffled. "I didn't mean to!"

Matt seemed to growl behind me.

"Will you buy him a new racer?"

I nodded frantically. "He can have my piggy bank."

My mother looked at Matt, he stared back for a moment, before nodding and stomping back up the stairs.

I hugged her tightly, and she squeezed me back.

"Te amo, mija. Now, be careful with your brother's things, yes?"

I mumbled a yes. "Te amo tambien, mama."

I sobbed as I remembered what my mother used to be like. She could surely make sense of all this madness.

And Legolas...I had barely told him anything, and yet I felt like I had bared my soul. I hadn't even had the courage to turn and see his face, I had just run away.

Maybe Matt was right. I was a coward, and soon, all of my new friends would come to realize it too.

And so I wept. I wept for what felt like hours; my tears staining the fabric of my dress. I tasted the salt on my lips but could not muster the energy to move from the door and search for a drink. Finally, as the halls began to quiet down for the evening, a knock sounded at my door.

I wiped my hand across my face, "What is it?"

"My lady?" An unfamiliar female voice whispered. "There are visitors in the Great Hall."

I pulled myself to my feet. "Visitors?"

"Yes, my lady. Two children." These must be the children from the village that had been attacked by…what were those people called? I couldn't remember. Wildlings, maybe?

I gripped the fabric of my skirt in my fist. "Just let me get changed and I'll be right along."

"Yes, my lady." I listened until her footsteps faded down the hallway. Then I marched towards my bed and opened the small oak trunk that was set at the foot of it. Someone had leaned my bow and quiver against it, and the both fell aside as I swung open the heavy lid of the chest. It fell against the foot of my bed with a dull thud.

My clothes had been carefully folded and positioned in the chest. I had run for miles in them, but they were still in good condition.

I slipped my boots off of my feet, and then pulled the dress off my shoulders and let it drop onto the floor.

Whoever had placed my clothes in the chest had also been kind enough to offer some underpants, which appeared to be just small boxer shorts made from a potato sack. I pulled them on nonetheless.

My trousers quickly follower, coming to rest just below my navel. They were far too tight to be considered ladylike clothing, but I did not care. At the moment, I cared very little about what other people thought. My green shirt went on next, and I quickly laced my brown leather bodice over top of it. I probably looked like I was attending a renaissance fair. My hair I decided to leave in the braided crown, and I slung my quiver and bow over my shoulder. As a last thought, I grabbed Legolas's dagger and tucked it into my quiver. He didn't need to know that I was carrying it, but it would be rude of me to leave it here.

I was still pulling my boots on when I entered the hall.

My companions were seated at the same table as earlier, with several plates of food in front of them and somber expressions. Eowyn was crouched next to a disheveled looking girl and a slightly older boy.

As I stepped into view, no one spared more than a glance in my direction. Except for a very particular pair of blue eyes, that I could feel tracing my every step. I nodded to Gandalf and gave a slightly more respectful bob of the head to Theoden.

I slid quietly into the seat next to Gimli, carefully avoiding the elf that was leaning only a short distance away.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash." Gandalf was saying.

I tuned out. I knew exactly how this conversation would go and I didn't feel the need to get my hopes up that Theoden would ride out and fight. I grabbed Gimli's bowl of soup and pulled it in my direction.

"What do you think…"

"Hush, little dwarf. The king is speaking and I am starving." I tore apart a crusty piece of bread and dipped it in the bowl. It tasted like soggy sand, but it was food.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now." Theoden exclaimed.

I shot him a look. "What's the point of being the best riders if you don't have a rider fast enough to reach them?"

The king stopped in front of me. "A man on a horse cannot fly. Eomer cannot help us."

I snorted. My mood seemed to be leaking out into my words. "All due respect, your Majesty, but you live in a world with dark lords, walking trees and fire daemons. If you can't find a horse that can fly, your skills are severely lacking." One of my eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"I will not bring further death to my people." Theoden ignored me and turned back to Gandalf. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn stated.

"Word."

Heads turned in my direction. Aragorn shot me a questioning look. "It means 'I agree with what you have said'," I offered. He nodded.

"When last I looked, Theoden, and not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

That was it. Somehow, despite knowing how this entire conversation would play out, my frustration boiled over. I stood to my feet, still grasping the last piece of brown bread in my fist.

"What are you doing?" The king asked.

"I'm going to pack. I think that it is rather obvious what you are about to do." I walked around the table until I was only a few feet in front of Legolas, facing the king.

"What, Anna," He said my name like it was an insult, "do you find so obvious about my actions."

Spoilers. This would definitely count as a spoiler. But it was inevitable, and I was far too angry and all too aware of the figure standing right behind me.

"You'll find, my king, that your actions are very predictable. Now, it's a long journey to Helm's Deep and I need to find a suitable cloak. Good day." I bowed quickly and left.

I paused for a moment once I reached the hallway. I needed to calm down. I'd never been in a situation where my frustration could be exposed. It had always been necessary to calm myself before Matt saw me. But now I was free, and in a world where I knew everything that was going to happen before anyone else.

It seemed that I was more in control than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I reported quickly to the mess hall as everyone readied to leave. Eowyn had found me a cloak, though it was old and left over from the stores of a soldier. Still, it was something.

There were trays of bread on the table, and I grabbed one and headed out the door. The arrows in my quiver knocked together as I hurried down the steps, taking bites of my bread. The entire city was packing up, waiting for the signal from the king to move out.

"There you are, lass." I turned as Gimli appeared at my side, looking down at the fully-armored drawf. "You look a bit more comfortable in that that you did in the dress."

I looked down at my outfit. My pants, shirt and corset that I'd worn on the journey to Rohan, with my cloak, quiver and bow, and a satchel that Eowyn had obtained for me hanging at my side. All that was in it were some strips of linen I could use on my chest or for my hair.

I gave him a smile. "I figured we'd have a lot of travelling to do, and you'll find skirts aren't the most convenient."

We watched for a few more minutes as families loaded their possessions into wagons and wheelbarrows. Their faces didn't give much away, but their sullenness was enough to convey how desperate they were. But they had no choice. If they didn't leave today, they would never reach Helm's Deep in time to fight Saruman's army.

"Where are the others?"

"In the stables, I suspect." Gimli looked at me. "Are you sure you're alright, lass?"

I nodded. "Never better. I'm going to go see Gandalf off."

"Gandalf? Where is Gandalf going?"

I hurried down the steps, turning into the stables. They were busy as the few remaining soldiers readied their horses, but I walked past them all, taking the last bite of my bread and stopped in front of Gandalf and Aragorn.

Leaning against the side of the stall, I waited for Gandalf to give his instructions to Aragorn.

"You sure you'll be able to catch them, Gandalf?" I finally asked.

He nodded. "We must hope that I can."

I shrugged. "Don't keep us waiting too long. We'll be holding the keep."

It felt like it barely registered in my brain. I'd done a bit of fighting since I'd somehow ended up in this world. But I hadn't taken part in a full battle. I didn't know how to do anything other than shoot, and soon I'd be facing up against 10 000 orcs.

Gandalf nodded, giving me a look. I stepped up to his side, resting my hand on Shadowfax's flank.

"Anna…" He began. "I…I sense something coming."

"Something…different?" I asked. Surely he didn't know how everything would turn out, but I did. And if he felt something was wrong, it meant I had to be on guard.

"I'm not certain. But what I know for sure is this…" He leaned down, and I stood on my toes to hear his next words. "No matter your dislike for those around you, protect them. I put my trust in you."

I nodded. "I will do my best."

I stood back as he galloped out of the stables, heading out to search for our only help.

"Anna, here." Aragorn extended a set of reins, attached to a beautiful brown mare.

"I…oh." I took the reins. "I thought I'd be riding with something else."

He shook his head. "In case of an attack, it's far more prudent for us all to be able to move swiftly. She's all saddled for you."

He marched away before I could question him further. I stared at the horse.

"Hello." I offered.

She blinked at me.

Looking out the front of the stables, I watched as Theoden rode down towards the front of the crowd. They were getting ready to move.

I looked back at the horse. "I think I have to get on you now."

I secured my satchel into the saddlebags, looking around quickly to make sure I was alone. Placing my foot into the stirrups, I gripped the saddle and pulled myself upwards.

Halfway up, I realized that I had neither the coordination or the strength to pull myself into the saddle. I braced myself for the fall, wondering if my horse would tell all of her friends what a loser she'd been stuck with for a rider.

Hands landed firmly on my waist, lifting me the rest of the way.

I looked down in shock, surprised to find myself sitting firmly in the saddle.

"Anna." Legolas said quietly, his hand resting just in front of my leg.

I quickly looked ahead. "Legolas."

"I haven't talked to you since…since yesterday."

"Yes, well…" I swallowed. "It's been busy. Getting ready for the evacuation, as you know."

"Yes." He looked at my cloak. "I wanted to make sure you were alright. I didn't mean to pry, and I feel as though my concern and curiosity was inappropriate and made you uncomfortable."

"It didn't."

"I beg your pardon?"

I forced myself to look at him. His annoyingly clear eyes were fully focused on me, and I was reminded again why so many people in my world were in love with him. "You didn't make me uncomfortable."

"Then why…" He tilted his head. "Why did you run away?"

I swallowed. "Because that was the first time I ever told anyone about it. And, though your concern is appreciated, I would prefer if we never spoke of it again."

He blinked. "If that is what you wish. We will carry on as if nothing happened. You have your dagger?"

I moved the cloak to the side, revealing the elven dagger still tied to my waist. "I could hardly lose a gift from an elven prince, now could I?"

"I never did ask you," He grabbed the reins of my horse and began leading her out of the stables. "How did you know I was a prince?"

I looked ahead. "I know lots of things."

"You're gifted with the sight?" He seemed surprised.

I shook my head. "Not the sight. I'm just…." I thought quickly. "Your quiver."

"My quiver?"

I reached down and traced the pattern on the border of the quiver. "Here. This is the symbol of the Woodland Realm, correct?"

"Yes, it is. But-"

"And who else would the great King Thranduil send to the Council of the Ring other than his own heir and son. It was an easy conclusion to reach."

Legolas nodded. "I supposed you're right. I must say, you've very clever."

"For a human?"

"No, just in general." Legolas gave me a small smile as we reached the outdoors. The trail of people was beginning to leave the city. "I just have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay on this horse?" His eyes glinted with mischief.

I pouted. "I'll figure it out. I think…you know, I don't know if she has a name."

"Name her then. Maybe she'll take care of you."

I considered for a moment, petting her mane as Legolas mounted his own horse. "Mariposa."

"Another word in your language?" He asked, kicking his horse forward.

Mariposa followed his horse easily, falling into the crowd of people and moving towards the city gates.

"It means butterfly." I answered. "I thought since she was so beautiful, it would suit her."

Mariposa shook her head.

Legolas laughed. "I don't think you can flatter the horse into behaving."

I glared at him. "I can try."

~TIME BREAK~

A few days on the road, and I was becoming very on edge. I knew soon enough we would be attacked by the Wargs, but I had no idea when. Mariposa and I were quickly becoming friends. I could mount her without too much difficulty, and had even succeeded in taking her to a gallop chasing after Gimli when his own horse ran away.

"And, I think it is very inconsiderate of those elvish devils to insituate that Dwarvish women are-" Gimli rambled next to me. Days of travel and mediocre food was rendering my elf friend bored, and I had become adept at ignoring his often long and onerous monologues.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Legolas running up a hill, drawing an arrow.

"Gimli." I cut him off. "Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned to me, and I pointed to where Legolas was, just as he turned to shout and alert us to his kill.

"A scout!"

The reaction was instant. Panic from the people, and the soldiers began scrambling to rally and move towards what I assumed was a large force on the other side of the hill.

Marisposa was caught up in the excitement, following Aragorn's horse as it galloped up the hill.

"Stay here!" Aragorn shouted.

"I'm not staying behind!" I protested, trying to figure out how I would shoot and ride at the same time.

"Protect the people's retreat!" He insisted.

"I can do that from here."

I turned off to the side, riding Mariposa to the top of a hill and hopping off. From my vantage point, I could see the entire Warg force riding towards the Rohirric soldiers, and the people as they scambled away.

I nocked an arrow, turning to watch as Legolas fired an arrow and then swung himself onto Gimli's horse.

Mariposa whinnied slightly.

"You and me both, girl."

I faced the wargs, drawing my arrow back. I took aim at the one in the front, choosing to aim for the wargs themselves instead of their riders. I targeted the eye of the one in the front, and loosed my arrow.

It flew forward, catching the warg in the side of the neck and sending its rider sprawling onto the ground.

I didn't wait to see what anyone else was doing. I grabbed another arrow and took aim again.

And again.

And again.

At some point the battlefield became so muddled that I could no longer tell friend from foe. I just focused on the wargs, firing at any that I saw move as I slowly watched Theoden's men win the field.

I saw Aragorn latch onto a Warg, and lowered my bow. He was dragged across the field. In the films, it was such a thrilling scene. But here, in the moment, It got lost in the chaos of battle. He tumbled over the cliff, and I ignored how my heart tightened.

When it was over, I mounted Mariposa and hurried down from my perch. "Gimli!" I stopped next to him. "Where is Aragorn?"

"I've no idea. I think the elf is searching for him now."

I hopped down, marching over to the cliff face. Legolas was leaning over the orc, no doubt realizing what had happened.

"Legolas!" I called, stopping him before he killed the orc. "Let him die. It is not worth the effort."

"Not worth the effort?" He came to stand next to me, standing and looking down at the rushing water. "Aragorn is dead because of it."

I just hummed in response. "Yes, it seems so."

"You don't seem terribly upset."

I tried to force a passive look on my face. "It's war, Legolas. People are lost. But we most carry on to Helm's Deep. It's what Aragorn would have wanted."

He stared at me for a long moment, as if debating whether to strangle me himself or push me over the side of the cliff.

"Are you two done your staring contest?" Gimli's gruff voice interrupted us. "We must move out."

"Yes, let's go." I pulled an arrow out of a body, shoving it in my quiver and marching back towards Mariposa.

"Anna?"

"Yes, Legolas?" I didn't look at him, grabbing another arrow.

"You're angry at me."

"I'm not."

"You are." He insisted. "And I don't know why. I am grieving my friend."

"I know you are." I gave him a small smile. "But there are dead soldiers everywhere, and I imagine there will be hundreds more before this is over. So maybe just…I don't know, keep going. And don't argue with the king when he says to move out."

"I didn't-"

"Time to keep moving!" Theoden's voice rang across the battlefield.

Legolas swallowed. "Are you certain you don't have the sight?"

I gave a small shrug. "I guess we'll see."

"Yes," He smiled, though his sorrow at his lost friend was still clear in his eyes. "I guess we


	9. Chapter 9

We reached Helm's Deep a few hours after the rest of the citizens, trailing slower as our wounded struggled to keep up. The attack had been horrible, but we hadn't lost too many people, and the second the fortress loomed in the distance, I could feel everyone around me sigh in relief.

Looking at the massive structure, I felt a pang of sympathy of Theoden. It was massive, and it was easily to believe that any army would break against it's walls.

But I was well aware at how easily the orcs would break through.

Gimli adjusted himself against my back. Legolas had been in a terrible mood since Aragorn was lost, and had threatened to toss the dwarf onto the ground if he didn't stop bumping into his back. I'd offered up my horse, if only to ease the mood.

"That's a mighty fortress indeed." Gimli noted as we rode up to the front gate. "It should be sufficient."

I shrugged. "It's overcrowded already, and we're going to be crammed in here for days."

"How do you know?"

"Just a feeling."

We entered the fortress, which stunk of every human smell possible. But I fought to keep the grimace off of my face, and smiled at a child I saw huddled next to the wall.

"We need to start organizing for battle." Theoden suggested. He started barking out orders, and someone arrived to take my horse away. We were told of a room where we could regroup, and started through the narrow, winding corridors of the fortress.

The room was tiny, nestled in a back corner with only one bare cot and a small wooden table. For the three of us, it would be tight, but I knew we didn't have long and wouldn't be attempting to sleep here.

There was silence as everyone removed their outer travel layers. I just removed my boots and cloak, attempting to regain some feeling in my legs after several days of riding.

"We should get something to eat." I suggested. "It's going to be a long night."

"I would think we should get some rest." Gimli sat on the cot, the wooden structure almost giving away under his weight. "We've had a long journey."

I wasn't trying to give anything away, but I was still determined that we get something to eat. "We should eat." I repeated.

"You speak as if you know something we do not." Legolas said, his voice almost a hiss.

I looked at him. He was leaning on the table, staring at the wall as if he could see through it and into the world outside. His knuckles were white where he clutched the table, and the veins in his neck popped as he clenched his jaw.

I swallowed. "I just…think it would be a good idea to be prudent."

"And I just think it would be a good idea for you to be honest with us." He turned to face me, suddenly, even Gimli sitting up straight at the rapid change in mood.

"I….I don't…" I sputtered for words.

"Don't worry, Lass. The Pointy-ear is just on edge after our loss today." Gimli placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes." Legolas nodded. "A loss that you don't seem at all bothered by."

I just stared at him. "Just because I don't immediately turn to anger doesn't mean I'm not sad."

I couldn't exactly tell him the truth, which was obviously that I wasn't sad at all, because I knew Aragorn would only be a few hours behind us. But I couldn't mess with the way things were supposed to progress, and that meant letting Legolas deal with his feelings however he intended to.

"Or maybe it confirms what I've been thinking all along."

"Which is?" I stood, crossing my arms.

I probably should have stayed vague and quiet. But I didn't like that he was implying that I had been anything less that helpful this entire time. I'd made it clear that any information I kept was because of Gandalf's request, and he'd been fine with it. Until right now, when he got angry. And even though my instincts were screaming at me to keep him from getting angrier, I knew that the Anna I was in this world wouldn't be a push over about something like this.

"You've been keeping information from us since we met you. And you honestly believe that you can dismiss Aragorn's…." He swallowed. "Aragorn's death like this?"

"I am not dismissing it." I insisted.

"You are." He answered. "And perhaps it's because you were hoping for it. You can't lie to us anymore."

"How am I lying to you?"

"You're working with Sarumon, admit it!" He shouted, lunging forward.

I stood with my back to the wall, taking a deep breath as I tried to figure out what to say to diffuse the situation.

He took another step towards me.

And I slapped him.

My hand stung as I pulled it away.

Legolas lifted a hand to his cheek, his mouth open.

"Don't…." I swallowed. "Back me into a corner."

"You struck me." His eyes were wide.

"Lass…." Gimli, who I had forgotten was there, gaped at us.

I cleared my throat. "Firstly, if you really think I would ever work with Saumon, then you don't know me at all. You know that everything I have kept from you is because it was Gandalf's request."

"But you-"

"And don't, ever, back me into a corner." I stepped around him, feeling the air flood back into my lungs the second I wasn't kept back against the wall.

A thousand thoughts crossed my mind. If I wanted to avoid ruining the storyline, I needed to make it clear that I wasn't going to divulge any information.

And more than that, I had told Legolas about my brother. I hadn't given him any details, but he'd still questioned me, and gotten into my space. And for this one moment, I couldn't be the objective companion anymore.

I drew the dagger from my waist, and heard Gimli take in a breath.

"You can have this back." I said quietly. "I wouldn't want a gift from someone who doesn't trust me."

I drove the dagger into the table, and turned and left the room.

Though my initial goal was to explore Helm's Deep, I realized that I needed to clear my head. And I needed space to do that. I remembered in the films where Gimli climbs a tower to blow the war horn, and realizing that that post would probably be empty, I made my way for that tower.

"Anna."

I turned, giving a quick bow as Theoden walked up to me, accompanied by several of his soldiers.

"How can I be of service?" I asked.

"I wanted to make something clear to you." He said sharply.

I stiffened. "Your…kingliness?"

"You questioned my authority once, in the halls of Edoras. I wanted to be clear that I won't tolerate it happening again."

"You aren't my king." I said quietly.

"No, but this is my fortress, and these are my people. Question me again, sew discontent amongst my citizens, and you'll be out the front gate and on your own."

I shook my head, I hadn't expected him to hunt me down to prove his point. But I wasn't really in the mood for a fight.

"Don't worry, your highness." I gave him a tight smile. "I'll stay out of your way."

"Good." He turned sharply and marched away.

I climbed to the top of the tower, taking a spot right below the horn where I could overlook the land in front of the keep, as well as the hundreds of people bustling about below.

So many people….and how many of them would be dead by morning.

Would I be among them?

I didn't even know what would happen if I died in this world. Would I make up back in my house, with Matt screaming at me for having the audacity to pass out in his presence? Or would it really be the end? I wasn't sure which one I would rather at this point.

I unlaced my leather bodice and removed it, leaving me in the green undershirt that I'd been wearing since I first appeared in this world. It slid down my shoulders, and I leaned against the stone to take in some of the welcome sunshine.

I watched as Aragorn appeared on the horizon – I listened as he informed everyone that the army would be here by nightfall, and still I stayed up in my tower.

The light was fading when I finally heard someone come up the stairs.

"Anna?"

I didn't move at Legolas' voice. He came slowly and stood beside me, looking out into the distance.

"Aragorn is back." He said quietly.

"I know."

"He says the army will be here by nightfall."

"I know that too."

"And yet, you're still up here?"

I turned slightly to look at him. His brow was furrowed, and I wondered if stress could age an elf.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, I answered. "Well, I was warned by a certain king to stay out of the way."

"You were what?" Legolas demanded.

"Don't act surprised." I scoffed. "Everyone knew he didn't like me. Besides, it's not like you would have wanted me there any more than he would."

Legolas looked down at his hands. "I realize that I may have….overreacted earlier."

"I slapped you."

"I threatened you. And I didn't trust you, when you've given me no reason to distrust you and you've stood by our side since we met."

I shrugged. "Still, I apologize for slapping you. I know as well as anyone that it isn't a joyful experience."

"Yes, I…." I could hear him swallow as his gaze dipped to my exposed shoulder. "I know you asked me never to speak of it again, but may I ask you one more question?"

"Ask whatever you'd like. I'll answer if I feel like it."

"Is that….is that burn on your shoulder from the same person who gave you the bruises?"

I glanced down, spotting the small cigarette burn. It was from when I was fourteen, and Matty had been drunk. There were a few more littered down my back, but only the one right on the edge of my shoulder was visible.

"Yes." I answered, grabbing my bodice off of the ground and pulling it back on. Though nothing was exposed, Legolas looked away as I laced it up.

When I finally looked up, I realized that Legolas looked angry.

"Surely you have nothing to be angry about," I gave him a small smile. "It's only our impending doom."

Legolas shook his head. "I have just realized that you must think the worst of me, after that altercation."

"I don't." I promised. "I was angry. But you were grieving. I will not hold it against you. Just…don't do it again."

"I never will." He promised. "Are you ready to go?"

"Down to the caves?" I teased, starting down the narrow steps. "I thought that's where all of the fragile women were being sent."

Legolas paused behind me, and I stopped to look back at him.

"Someday…." He shook his head in disbelief. "Someday you will tell me how you know all of the things you know."

"If we survive this war, I just might." I nodded.

"And," He caught my arm before I could turn away. "You will not be going to the caves. We need every warrior we can get."

"Aw," I tilted my head with a teasing smile. "You consider me a warrior now, do you?"

"I always did." He promised. "And…a great warrior needs a great weapon."

He reached down to his belt, removing the dagger I had, rather aggressively, returned to him.

I raised an eyebrow. "I meant what I said. I don't want it if you won't trust me."

"I trust you." He promised. "And more than that, it would be an honour to have a weapon of the woodland realm wielded by a warrior such as yourself."

I grinned, but took the dagger, reattaching it to my belt. "Well, then."

We made our way back towards where the others were, pushing out way through the chaos of the fort. The soldiers, if you could even call them that, were busy getting ready, equipping themselves with rusty armour and swords.

I didn't say anything. I knew that there was a blow out coming, and I didn't want to egg it on.

When we reached the armoury, Aragorn and Gimli were busy getting ready.

"Anna!" Aragorn exclaimed. "I thought we'd lost you."

"And I thought we'd lost you." I smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"But for how long." Gimli grumbled. "If we can even survive the night."

"Let's be optimistic." I teased. "Have a little faith."

I started sifting through the armour. I found a pair of gauntlets that I thought would fit, but they would likely interfere with my archery, and I'd rather they go to one of the children being forced to fight. There was no other armour in my size, and so I started filling my quiver with arrows.

I heard Legolas and Aragorn begin to argue, and I didn't turn around. This was between the two of them.

They turned as Gimli slipped on his chainmail, complaining about the size.

I laughed. "It seems you and I are facing a similar problem."

"You aren't going to take any armour?" Aragorn asked me.

I shook my head. "I'd rather be fast than weighed down."

I wasn't going to complain about the lack of availability right now, and I wasn't going to let on how worried I was. But I had literally never been in an active battle situation, and now I was going in without armour.

But I had to make it through.

A horn sounded in the distance, and Aragorn and Legolas took off.

"What was that about?" Gimli asked.

I shrugged. "Elves, what can you do?"

"You're telling me, Lassie." Gimli laughed. "You're certain you'll be alright?"

I forced a smile. "Of course, Gimli. But thank you for your concern. Shall we go see what Legolas and Aragorn are up to?"

"We should."

We started to make our way through the keep, dodging worried faces as people hurried to their final positions. I heard the murmuring about elves, and smiled. This had always been one of my favourite parts.

"How mad were you at the elf when he finally found you?" Gimli asked me.

"Hm?" I tilted my head. "Oh, not very."

"That's a shame. I was hoping you would slap him again."

"He's far too pretty for that." I joked. "And I wasn't that hard to find."

"He looked from five minutes after you'd run off until Aragorn returned, and then again immediately after." Gimli told me. "I think he was convinced you'd abandoned us."

"I wouldn't." I promised. "I enjoy your stories far too much."

We reached the main courtyard, where the elves were already dispersing to cover the walls. I walked over to where Aragorn was talking with Haldir.

"Aragorn." I greeted, before giving a polite nod to the elf. "Haldir of Lorien, it is an honour."

"Much appreciated." Haldir returned to nod. "I must confess, I do not know you. I was not aware a woman had joined the fellowship."

"I haven't." I shook my head. "I'm just a friend."

Aragorn looked like he was going to argue slightly, when Legolas suddenly returned, his arms full of what looked like armour.

"Anna." He said quickly. "Try this on."

"Try this-" He passed me one of the items, which I realized was a thick piece of leather armour, in my size.

"Where did you get this?" I asked, pulling it over my head and starting to lace up the sides.

"We brought some extra supplies." Haldir answered for him.

"This is elvish?" I realized. "But shouldn't it be saved in case you need it."

"You don't have any armour." Legolas protested. "You need it."

"You're an archer?" Haldir asked, as Legolas passed me a pair of leather wrist guards.

I nodded, wiggling my fingers and finding that the guards were comfortable and light. "Not up to elvish caliber, I'm sure. But I'm alright."

"You're better than alright." Aragorn said kindly. "You saved Legolas' life when we first met you."

"Yes, well." I smiled slightly. "He wasn't paying attention."

"To your posts!" The call went up.

"Already?" I gasped.

"It must mean that they can see the uruks on the horizon." Aragorn said. "They arrived far too quickly."

"So now we go to the walls." I shook my head, forcing myself to be brave. "Well, race you up there. I'm going to find a good spot to watch the show."

I turned and walked away.

"She's….amusing." I heard Haldir say.

"She's more than competent." I heard Legolas answer.

I climbed the steps and found a spot on the edge of the wall. In the distance, I could see a black mass advancing towards Helm's Deep. The ground seemed to shake, and the soldiers around me were muttering nervously as the sky darkened.

"Are you ready, Lass?" Gimli appeared beside me.

"Is this the sort of thing you're supposed to be ready for?" I asked, certain that my hands were shaking.

"I personally quite enjoy a good fight. It's quite good to keep the blood-" Gimli glanced at me. "Are you alright, Lass?"

I held a hand to my face, and realized that I was crying.

"I'm not sure." I answered honestly. "I've never been in a battle before."

"You'll be alright." Legolas appeared on my other side. "This is not where we will meet our end."

"If it does-"

"It won't."

"If it does." I insisted. "Can I ask you both to promise me one thing?"

"Of course." Legolas nodded. "But this will not be the end."

"Even still, please just do me this one favour." I asked. "Please don't forget me."

"Forget you?" Gimli guffawed. "How could we? And besides, you have a family and a-"

"I don't." I smiled sadly. "So please don't forget my name. Especially you, your royal elfishness," I teased him. "If you remember, it'll last forever. After all, aren't you like a thousand years old?"

"Not quite." He smiled slightly. "But very well, I agree to your terms."

"If you're nervous, Lass, just stay by us." Gimli said reassuringly. "You can handle yourself, but we'll keep an eye out for you."

"Much appreciated." I touched them both lightly on the arms. "I'm glad that I met you both."

"I'm glad I met you too." Legolas said quietly.

We all fell into silence, staring out into the growing darkness.

I felt tingles dancing up and down my spine, as if something was warning me.

Something was wrong, and it was my job to fix it.


	10. Chapter 10

It felt like the entire world was holding its breath as the urukhai came to a stop in front of the fortress. I was no different, unconsciously leaning forward to stare at them. I'd killed some before, but it was so different seeing this many at once. They were inky black, covered in white war paint. I could hear them hissing and it felt like I could smell the stench from up on the wall.

A quick glance at Legolas confirmed that he too was wrinkling his nose.

"Do they always smell so horrible?" I asked quietly.

Gimli let out a chuckle, but even to my ears it sounded nervous. "It'll be a lot worse when they're bleeding all over you."

"Something to look forward to." Aragorn added.

"Well, then." I forced a small smile onto my face. "I'll just have to kill them before they get close to me."

"That might just be the best idea I've heard from you, Lassie."

I hadn't noticed when it started to rain, but I wondered absentmindedly if it might improve the smell. And then of course, realized that it might improve the smell, but it would also turn everything to mud and make running, fighting and everything else much more difficult.

This is a battle, Anna. I chastised myself. Think like a soldier.

One of the Uruks let out a mighty roar, and they began banging their spears on the ground. It was a clear attempt to psych us out, and unfortunately, it was working. It felt like the entire ground was shaking, but I kept my glare forward as Aragorn drew his sword. They began to roar, like an angry pack of wolves just waiting to be set loose.

I felt Legolas draw an arrow next to me, and glanced around to confirm that others were doing the same.

I'd packed my quiver with arrows, and took one, carefully setting it to my bow and drawing it back, my finger just barely touching the corner of my mouth.

"Last chance to go to the caves." Legolas said, in what I suddenly realized was a teasing voice.

"This is not the time for jokes." I countered. "And either way, do you see my hand shaking?"

I settled my aim on one Uruk. I was pretty sure that in battle situations it was common to just fire into the masses, but for this first one, I wanted to be sure of myself. I wasn't sure if it was something in particular about him, standing in the third row, a bow at the ready, but I decided he was going to be my first kill.

I didn't see the arrow fly, but an uruk suddenly recoiled from the shot, and then dropped to the ground. The army went silent.

Aragorn shouted something. Hold. I remembered, though I couldn't understand the elvish words. He was telling us to hold.

I steadied my breathing.

"Now, that is unfortunate." I said under my breath, bracing myself for what was to come.

They started snarling again, an angry horde ready to attack, and then they charged forward. I kept my aim on my target, following him and waiting for the order to shoot.

Legolas said something in elvish, and seconds later Aragorn shouted what could only be an order to shoot.

My arrow disappeared into the hundreds that flew through the air, but it found it's target. My urk collapsed, vanishing instantly underneath the tramping feet of its cohorts.

"Their armour is weak-" Legolas began.

"At the neck and beneath the arm." I quickly readied another arrow. "I know."

I fired again and had just barely loosed my shot when an arrow whizzed by my ear. I turned quickly, having forgotten the legion of elves behind us. I hoped their aim was better than my nerves, because their arrows were coming far too close to my head for my liking.

I fired again, and again, and for a few moments I could understand how people could lose themselves in battle. It felt almost like a game. I draw my string here, and somewhere beyond the wall an enemy will die. It felt so distant, so separated, and for a split second I thought my nerves were unfounded.

Aragorn shouted in elvish again, and I knew he was giving the warning call for ladders.

"He could try speaking a language we all understand!" I shouted towards Gimli, loosing one last arrow before I took a step back. The elves around me drew their swords, but I didn't have one. I just had my dagger and my bow, which was now seeming like a regrettable decision.

I readied another arrow, preparing to fire over the heads of my allies as the elves had done.

The elf in front of me jerked backwards, before collapsing to the ground.

I swung my arrow back in my quiver, kneeling quickly.

"Are you alright?" My hands hovered over him. Blood was gurgling from his neck, his hands clawing at the arrow that had speared it.

His eyes just barely met mine, before I thought I saw a light flicker and die out. He didn't move again.

I don't think I froze for long, but it took me a moment to process what I had just scene. This elf….this….this person…was dead in front of me. Had he not been there, that arrow would have killed me.

Someone shouted near the front of the wall, drawing my attention back.

The first of the Uruks were making their way over the wall, throwing themselves into the waiting soldiers.

I swallowed, and then reached down and pulled the elvish blade from the fallen elf's belt.

It was light, and I had absolutely no idea how to use it, but it was better than nothing.

The carefully organized formations around me dissipated as one on one battles began. I scrambled to find my friends, ducking and narrowly avoiding the swing of a Uruk's sword as it fought with an elf.

"Aragorn!" I shouted. He was engaged in a sword fight, unaware of the second Uruk lurking behind him.

I raised my sword, running as quickly as I was able. And when I was close enough, I swung.

My sword embedded itself in the spine of the Uruk, and it let out a choked grunt before collapsing to the ground.

I tried to dislodge my sword from his back, but it was stuck. And I had to step on his back to gain the leverage to yank it free. Every second I was engaged in doing that, I was vulnerable.

"Anna, you're alright?" Aragorn was next to me, swinging at an Uruk I hadn't seen.

"Perfect." I swung. My aim was low, but I sliced at one's knee and Aragorn finished it off with a swipe to the head.

"Legolas! I'm at two already!" I heard Gimli shout.

I swung again, my sword knocking another to the ground. I stabbed down into its chest, not waiting to see if it was dead before I pulled away.

"I'm at seventeen!" Legolas shouted back, and when I looked up I found him right in front of me, a gleeful smile on his face.

"You're counting?" I demanded. This had already seemed so funny in the movies. The idea that they would keep a tally. But now I could just think about how they were making a game of all this death.

"It was his idea." Legolas stabbed at an Uruk as it lunged over the wall.

I spun, swinging my sword into the shoulder blades of another one. It seemed that my main strategy was to kill the ones who didn't see me coming. The sword was awkward in my hands, and I didn't trust my grip if it came to an actual duel.

"Men….are….ridiculous!" I stabbed at another one.

One appeared in front of me, swinging for my head. I brought my sword up to block it, but my arms shook from the impact. I tried to push back, but it just snarled and pressed closer.

Its mouth split open as Legolas stabbed it in the face.

"You need to get out of here!" Legolas shouted.

"I'm fine!" I insisted, swinging again.

"You're inexperienced!" He countered. "Go to the tower where…where you were today. Pick them off from there. You'll get killed in here."

I wanted to argue, out of some sort of stubborn pride or something else, but I knew he was right. In this close combat situation, I was useless. Not quite a burden, but not an asset either. But from the tower, I could be useful.

"I'm going!" I screamed over the sound of the brawl. "Stay safe!"

I turned and ran. The tower was near the inner section of the fortress, and I didn't have much time if I wanted to make it before the gates were shut. As I ran across the top of the structure, I spotted the Uruks carrying their bomb towards the drain.

My heart tightened as I saw the torchbearer approaching.

I couldn't hear Aragorn shouting, but I saw the arrows as they slowed the fire's approach.

But it wasn't fast enough.

The wall exploded with a roar that rattled my ears. I ducked, avoiding the mud and filth that it kicked up. The screams of those thrown around echoed as I stood. I was on the second wall structure, away from the initial blast, but I could still feel it.

As I stood, rather shakily, I stared out at the invading masses of Uruks.

And noticed that two of them were carrying something.

A second bomb, I realized with a start. I scrambled over to the other side of the wall, examining the courtyard they were flooding into. The ones with the bomb were heading towards a small stone grate.

"Where does that go?" I breathed, before reaching to grab the nearest soldier. "Where does that grate lead?"

The solider, ashen-faced and trembling, took precious seconds to realize what I was asking.

"It's for air." He finally said. "To keep air in the caves."

My heart dropped.

And then I started running.

I took the steps two at a time, desperate to get there before they set the bomb. This hadn't happened in the books or in the films. This grate was new, or at least, the idea of it being targeted by a bomb were new. And it meant that Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli or anyone else who could help would be too separated by the first blast that they wouldn't be able to reach it in time.

If they set that bomb, it would blast into the caves. There were women and children down there. And I couldn't think about what would happen if they were vulnerable.

My one job was to keep things from getting messed up. But this wasn't supposed to happen. Eowyn was down there, and if she died…..if she died there would be no one to kill the Witch King. Would Theoden even fight for Gondor if all of the women and children of his country had been butchered?

I took the steps two at a time, descending into the courtyard.

The ground was slick with mud, but where I landed was empty. Most of the Uruks were surging through the open gate to the South of me, but those with the bomb were carrying it straight up the muddy slope towards the air vent.

I looked up onto the wall above me, my eyes finding Theoden. He was staring down in horror, obviously having just realized what was about to happen. He started shouting orders.

I didn't wait. I shoved my sword into my belt and grabbed my bow, stringing an arrow. I aimed for the Uruk closest to me, loosing my arrow and starting to run at the same time. My arrow impaled it through the forehead, and it dropped. The other one snarled, struggling to drag the bomb by itself.

I swung my bow over my shoulder, drawing my sword as I ran. The uruk dropped the bomb, drawing its own brutish sword to swing at me.

I ducked and went low, swinging at its leg. It collapsed to its knee, black blood spewing everywhere. It was now at eye level with me, and I slipped as I tried to scurry back from its next strike. The sword caught me across the face, knocking me to the ground. My head was ringing, but I shook it off, struggling to my feet.

The Uruk was fighting to get to its feet, but I hurried away, reaching the bomb it had dropped only a short distance away. Inside the top section, I noticed an orange, smouldering scent. My eyes widened as I realized that it was already ignited. It was some sort of time bomb, and I had no idea how long I had until it went. I pushed against the spiked ball with all of my strength, but my feet slid in the mud and it didn't budge.

I looked behind me. It was too close to the vent. If it blew here, there was still a good chance that it would demolish the grate, leaving a clear path into the caves for the advancing army. And though right now they were flooding into the main keep, if an entrance opened this way there would be no time for anyone to stop them.

I shoved again, the bomb barely moving an inch.

"Come on!" I shouted, pushing harder.

The Uruk behind me let out a roar, and I turned to see it rising to its feet. It started running towards me, hobbling slightly on its weakened leg.

It was a split second, stupid decision. But I turned and shoved the bomb with all of my might. I could feel the Uruk as it lunged at me, and I tried to jump out of the way.

Its body weight was enough to dislodge the bomb, and I fell to the side.

One of its grimy hands grabbed around my ankle, dragging me down the slippery slope as the bomb slid back to the bottom of the hill.

I kicked at the Uruk, trying to get away from it. It was clawing at my leg, grunting and trying to signal another one to come and help carry it back to the top. The rest of the army was only a few paces away from me now.

One of them separated from the masses, raising its spear. I fumbled for my sword, spotting it halfway up the hill half buried in mud.

I raised my arms to protect myself from the incoming blow.

The smell of sulphur reached my nose.

The Uruks both froze, and then the one holding my leg let go and started to crawl away. The other scurried back, trying to get away from the bomb.

I stood on shaky legs, trying to run. I only made it three steps before the world dissolved into fire.

Legolas' POV

The second explosion shook the fortress, everyone's eyes lighting up in horror. Legolas turned, rushing to the far side of the wall.

"What was it?"

"It must have detonated too early!" Aragorn shouted. "It destroyed them."

A quick examination of the courtyard below confirmed that the bomb – the second bomb that no one had been aware of – had decimated the ranks of the Uruk-hai. Bodies were strewn around the courtyard, half-buried in mud. Some were still crawling and attempting to rise, but they were being trampled under the feet of the army that didn't seem to be slowing.

"We need to hold the front gate!" Aragorn told Gimli, drawing the dwarf away as they hurried down towards the first level.

Legolas glanced towards the tower. He'd expected to see Anna up there, already picking off Uruks with her bow. But there didn't seem to be anyone up there.

The king was in front of him, his face stricken as he took in the fallen around him.

"Aragorn and Gimli will hold the gate." Legolas told him. "We have a chance."

"Where did that explosion come from?" Haldir was suddenly next to them, blood spattered on his face. "How did it destroy them?"

Theoden shook his head. "They were aiming for the air vent to the caves."

Legolas surveyed the area, spotting the vent at the top of the muddy, body-covered incline.

"They didn't make it." He realized. "Could they have another one?"

Theoden didn't answer. "She stopped it."

"She? Who stopped it?" Haldir demanded. "Do we know if they have another one?"

Legolas thought he forgot how to breath for a moment, even before the king confirmed what he already knew.

"Your companion. The woman."

"Anna?" Haldir asked. "She…she stopped the bomb."

"That's not possible. She was going to join the reserve archers." Legolas insisted. Even as he argued, his eyes were scanning the bodies, looking for anything familiar.

"No, she….she saw it before we did. If she hadn't been there-"

"My king! We must fall back!" Someone shouted.

Theoden disappeared, barking orders to fall back to the inner keep.

"Legolas." Haldir grabbed his arm, holding him as the men of Rohan swarmed around them to evacuate. "We mustn't stop."

Legolas swallowed, and then gave a very small nod. "Yes…we should fall back. But the injured…"

In any normal battle, Legolas would not suggest something so foolhardy. This was not the type of time where they could afford to recover their wounded. Anyone who couldn't walk was left behind.

But staring down into that courtyard, he couldn't help but think that if they fell back, she would be well and truly dead.

"We have to go now!" Haldir pulled his arm, dragging him after the others.

Anna POV

I couldn't breathe. It felt like the world was pressing down on me, and every breath I took choked in my throat. I tasted blood and couldn't tell if it was mine or someone else's, but none of my limbs answered me when I commanded them to move.

I heard what sounded like a horn in the distance, and then my vision went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas POV

The battle was won. But Legolas couldn't help but wonder at what cost. By the time night had fallen, they'd barely begun to sift through the bodies. The Uruk were being piled outside the walls to be burned, the fallen men in a pile next them, and elves beside them.

The stench was excruciating, but Legolas didn't wrinkle his nose as he watched his brethren pile their brothers onto the pyre.

"The battle would have been lost without them." Gimli appeared beside him, speaking in what seemed to be almost a compliment directed to the elves of Lorien.

Legolas didn't say anything for a long moment. There were many, too many, elves and men lying slain on the grounds before them. And how many more were scattered throughout the halls, being pieced back together by the surviving Elvish healers, the limited skills of the Rohirric and the frenzied efforts of Aragorn.

"The battle would have been lost without many good soldiers." Legolas said finally.

He heard Gimli huff a breath. They both knew of whom he was speaking.

Only after the battle was completed had it fully come to light what Anna had done. She'd prevented the total collapse of Rohan by risking everything to protect its women and children. And while her risk had paid off, Anna was not there to see it. Legolas was checking every face he passed in the halls, searching for any sign of her. But he'd seen the state of the Uruk bodies they pulled out of the courtyard, and he knew that no one could have survived that. They hadn't found her yet, which meant that they wouldn't find her alive.

"She was….braver than most." Gimli admitted.

"She was scared." Legolas replied. "And I sent her away because her fear was a distraction."

"You sent her away so she would survive. You had no way of knowing what she would do once she was out of your sight."

Legolas didn't reply, but anyone could see from the way the slight furrow of his brow marred his face that he was less than satisfied with that response.

The world around them grew quieter as dusk fell. The bodies were set alight, and people fell silent as the choking smoke filled the air.

Legolas held a hand to his chest, whispering a prayer for the fallen. Beside him, Gimli lowered his head as well. Only the crackling of the fires and the moans of pain from the injured all around them broke the silence of nightfall.

Footsteps sounded behind them, running, and they both turned. Aragorn was sprinting across the battlements. He was disheveled, more than usual, but he was heading straight for them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Is something the matter?" Legolas asked as he came to a stop in front of them.

"The battle is over, or have you forgotten?" Gimli leaned on his axe. "I don't think we'll be running anywhere anytime soon."

Aragorn shook his head. "Anna….they found her."

Legolas swallowed. "She was in the courtyard then?"

"Yes…what I mean is….they found her alive."

"That's impossible!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Where is she?" Legolas demanded.

Aragorn gestured for them to follow and started leading them back the way he came. Walking briskly instead of his full sprint from before.

He turned to explain as they descended into the interior hallways, heading for one of the many healing rooms.

"They put her with the elves. Anyone pulled out of the courtyard was covered in mud and filth, and they only identified that she was wearing elven gauntlets. Haldir was alerted to the fact that a human had been placed among them, and informed me immediately."

"Is she awake? Is she injured?" Gimli asked, keeping his pace brisk as he kept up with Aragorn.

"I have not seen her." Aragorn confessed. "I went straight to find you as soon as Haldir told me. She should be in-"

Legolas shoved passed, surveying the room. There must have been thirty elves spread out on the floor, all in various stages of health. But in the far corner, Haldir was in deep conversation with an elven healer, both of them attending to a form lying prone on the ground.

Legolas sidestepped elves to reach them, not even greeting Haldir in his urgency to see what condition their companion was in.

Anna's eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow. She was indeed covered in mud and orc blood, though someone had taken care to wash her face. There was a poultice on the left side of her face, covering from her ear down to the curve of her jaw.

Haldir touched Legolas' arm in greeting, before addressing all of them.

"What is her condition?" Legolas asked, barely able to tear his gaze from her long enough to ask the question.

The healer next to Haldir spoke instead, and Legolas regained his sense quickly enough to touch his brow in deference.

"She has a large wound to her face, likely from a weapon." The healer explained. "Her back is covered in wounds from the blast, and we suspect that she hit her head and that is why she isn't awake yet."

"You suspect?" Gimli demanded. "What else could it be?"

The healer pursed his lips. "We didn't start courtyard recovery for several hours after the battle was finished. She was buried under bodies and mud without access to air."

"Will she not wake up?" Gimli asked.

The healer shook his head. "We don't know that. It has not been very long. We must give her body time to heal."

"It's a good thing she was wearing elvish armour." Haldir offered with a smile, which Aragorn returned. "It meant she was brought here. The men have far too many wounded, and likely wouldn't have found her in time."

"Is there nothing more we can do for her?" Legolas said quietly.

Aragorn rested a hand on his shoulder. "We must wait. But she is strong, and will recover with time."

Footsteps sounded through the room, and the elves who were awake sat straight at the intrusion. Theoden and two of his guards walked directly up to where Anna was lying, peering down at her.

"So it is true…." He nodded thoughtfully. "What are her injuries?"

"Nothing major that we can see." Aragorn offered. "We must wait to see if she can recover from the impact of the explosion."

Theoden nodded again, before turning to his guard. "Have one of the rooms in the royal quarters prepared."

"My king," The guard said quickly, surprise evident in his tone. "Those rooms are reserved for you, the Lady Eowyn and-"

"My son." Theoden said. "Who is not here. Have that one prepared for the Lady Anna, so that she might heal in peace."

Aragorn held a hand to his chest in thanks. "It would certainly be very helpful. Rest is all we can do –"

"My king, are we certain we want this woman to be –"

Legolas stepped forward slightly, but Theoden beat him to it.

"How many children do you have, Galma?"

"I….four, My King." The guard said, seeming confused.

Theoden just nodded. "If it weren't for her, they would be dead. Prepare the room."

And he marched away.

"That was….generous." Gimli said. "He didn't seem the time to be so benevolent."

"He warned Anna about acting out of turn before the battle." Legolas said, not sure why he was offering the information.

"Well then, he can't complain now that she did what he could not do." Aragorn sighed. "Now we must hope that the time and peace will help her heal."

-time jump-

The room she'd been moved into was small, but it was far more comfortable and private than any of the infirmary rooms. Anna hadn't stirred, not when Aragorn and the Elven healer dressed her wounds, not when Eowyn ushered them all out so she could scrub the mud off her, and not at any point during the next two days.

The Fellowship had taken turns sitting by her, both from a lack of things to do and worry that something might happen.

Legolas sat on the stood in her room, braiding pieces of hay together to pass the time. Her breathing seemed less shallow than before, but she still hadn't moved.

A knock sounded at the door, and Gandalf entered.

Legolas stood quickly. Gandalf had been busy aiding in the healers of the Rohan soldiers, and had not come to see Anna since his return.

"She has not stirred." Legolas said, when the wizard said nothing.

Gandalf nodded, leaning on his staff as he stared at the unconscious girl.

"She said nothing to you? Before she went down?" Gandalf asked, his voice gruff.

"She did not." Legolas shook his head. "She was heading for the tower when she was distracted. I did not speak with her before."

Gandalf just furrowed his brow.

"Is something the matter?"

"I am not certain." Gandalf frowned. "The only thing I am certain of is that what I predicted came to pass."

"What you predicted? Forgive me, I do not understand." Legolas glanced towards Anna. Was the wizard saying he had predicted Anna's injury?

"I will not disclose everything without Anna able to tell her own story." Gandalf sighed. "But something that was not meant to happen has come to pass. I could feel it ripple through the air as if the entire world had veered off of the chosen path. And if Anna does not awaken, I fear we will not know the truth of it until it is too late."

Legolas studied the wizard. He truly seemed trouble, and not by her injuries. Legolas did not enjoy there being secrets within the group, especially ones that caused Gandalf this much concern. And he certainly did not enjoy Gandalf's uncertainty regarding whether Anna would awaken.

"Aragorn has suggested we give her time." Legolas said finally. "I am certain with time, all will be revealed."

"With time….but how much time will we have?"

Legolas sat back down as Gandalf left the room, feeling all the more uneasy as he studied Anna. Eowyn had washed the mud from her, leaving her dark curls splayed around her. She was in her green shirt, one of her arms bandaged and the other resting across her chest. The wound on the left side of her jaw had been dressed with a fresh poultice, with a clean bandage pressed into it.

Another knock sounded on the door and Gimli walked in.

"They've stew in the courtyard." Gimli said. "You'd better hurry, else you'll miss it."

Legolas stood. "I doubt I'll eat it anyways."

He looked down at the braided grass in his hand. He'd braided it into the shape of an arrow, and before he thought better of it, bent down to press it into her right hand.

Gimli didn't say anything, but he thought the dwarf gave him an questioning glance as he left the room.

-Time Jump again-

When I awoke, it took me several moments to remember where I was.

The stone ceiling above me wasn't like my room at home, and I struggled to place where they were from.

And then the pain set in, and it all came back.

I lifted a hand to my face, feeling a bandage across my cheek. A dull ache radiated into the rest of my face, but it wasn't excruciating. I went to push myself up into a sitting position, wincing as my back protested. It felt like someone had taken a razor blade to my back, and I could feel the bandages under my shirt. Glancing at my left arm, which was bandaged by my side, she lifted it up. It didn't protest too greatly, and I figured it was more likely to be cut than broken.

I felt something in my hand, and turned my palm over.

Resting in my palm was a little braided arrow, the grass it was made of just starting to brown. I tilted my head, trying to remember where I had picked it up. I couldn't recall anything, which meant that someone must have left it with me while I was out.

Speaking of which, how long had I been out? There was a candle in the corner of the room, melted down to only a few inches tall. There was a stool next to me, but no one on it.

I tucked the arrow in my waistband, slowly pushing myself onto my feet.

I was suddenly aware of an ache in my ribs, and crossed my arm across waist, trying to brace myself as I stumbled forward.

I was lightheaded, and aware of a pit in my stomach.

Food. I decided. I could figure out where I was later. But I was hungry now.

The hallway outside the room was empty, but five steps down I turned a corner, and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of people. Most were huddled in corners, sipping on bowls of stew. Some were lying on the ground, bandaged and miserable looking. No one gave me a second glance, I was just another wounded face in the crowd.

I moved down the hallway, suddenly recognizing that I was in the main corridor of Helm's Deep. I knew where the courtyard was, which felt like a place where I would find my friends: in the center of whatever was happening.

I stopped to lean just around the corner of the courtyard, where I could hear many people speaking quickly in what sounded like random conversation. I just needed to catch my breath before I went in.

"I'm not arguing with a dwarf. I myself killed 43, and that is unquestionable." It was Legolas' voice, and I slumped a little in relief. I'd found the people I knew.

"It is when the 43rd was already dead. Killed by me. You can count on an elf to be a cheat." Gimli was grumbling.

"You did not win the challenge, that is all I want to confirm."

"I killed one more than you did, therefore I win. What about that cannot get through you-"

"I didn't keep count-" I spoke up as I came around the corner. "But I'm sure I must have killed more than 43."

They all jumped to their feet, Gimli toppling the mug of ale he held in front of him.

"You're awake!" Legolas exclaimed, in as close to surprise as I had ever heard from him.

"We've been waiting with bated breath and you have the nerve to wake up when none of us are there." Gimli shook his head with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "You haven't admitted that I won yet."

"I think we must all recognize Anna's victory." Aragorn agreed. "Are you feeling quite alright? It's rather soon to be back on your feet."

"To be honest," I leaned against the doorframe. "I'm definitely going to drop if I don't sit down right now."

I didn't even see him move, and then Legolas was there beside me. He took my elbow.

"You can have my spot." He said.

I leaned on him as I walked over to the bench, sighing as I finally sat down.

"You look pale." Legolas stated, before disappearing.

"Is he alright?" I asked. "He seems….jumpy."

"I think he was just concerned." Aragorn said. "Elves don't quite understand mortality, and you were very close to death."

"Urgh, tell me about it." I lifted a hand to my face, narrowly avoiding bumping my bandage. "I was crushed under like a thousand orcs. It smelled awful."

"And then, of course, you were in a sleep like death for three days." Gimli added.

"Really?" I exclaimed. It couldn't have been three days. I had no idea how long I'd lain under the mud before I'd finally passed out, but it felt like only moments had passed between that and when I'd woken up. Three days seemed like a very long time for me to be lying there, doing nothing.

"Drink some ale, lass." Gimli handed me a mug, freshly poured from the cask at the end of the bench.

I sniffed it and wrinkled my nose. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"Nothing gets you back on your feet faster than a hearty ale." Gimli argued. "Though these horsemen don't do it near as well as we dwarves so. Someday you'll have to see the-"

I took a sip, flinching at the taste and quickly handing it back to Gimli. "Thank you."

Legolas came back towards us, a bowl in his hand.

"Hungry?" Gimli asked, raising a furry eyebrow.

"It's for Anna." Legolas handed it to me without a word. I balanced the bowl in my bandaged hand, taking the spoon with my other. I took a bite. It was lukewarm, and the only identifiable ingredient was a couple of beans, but it filled by stomach, and I ate quickly.

"Careful." Aragorn warned. "You haven't eaten in three days. You'll make yourself sick."

"It would be worth it." I winked at him, before turning to Legolas, who was still standing in front of us. "Thank you for this."

"You need to eat." He said simply.

I took the chance to glance around to courtyard. There were families huddled everywhere, sharing in bowls of the same stew I was indulging in. Many of them were injured, lying or sitting in rows and chatting. A positive energy filled the air, despite the devastating battle. We were alive, and that was more than most people had expected.

"Why was I in a separate room?" I asked. "Surely I should have been with the other injured." I asked.

"You were placed with the elves initially." Aragorn said. "They could only identify your armour."

"And then a certain king felt remorseful and decided to grant you the royal quarters." Gimli added.

I couldn't help but snort. "If those are the royal quarters, I must already be a queen." I nodded towards Legolas. "What do you think, Your Princeliness? Do those rooms live up to the Mirkwood standards?"

Legolas smiled slightly. "It's a matter of taste, I suppose."

"Annaliese, you've awakened." Gandalf came marching over, his steps urgent despite the apparent calmness of the situation.

"Gandalf!" I went to stand, but Legolas pushed me back down.

The wizard studied me. "You remember what happened?"

"I do." I nodded.

The balance shifted, Anna. You must tell me how, and you must tell me why. Gandalf spoke into my mind.

I, glanced towards my companions, and then back at Gandalf.

He sighed. "I suppose they can know as well."

Not all, Anna. He said again. They mustn't know it all.

I cleared my throat. "That second bomb, it wasn't supposed to be there."

"I'll say. I daresay we wish neither of them had been there."

"No, I-"

"Anna is gifted with the sight." Gandalf answered for me.

"The sight?" Aragorn exclaimed. "Why have you not told us?"

"I….I don't like to risk making a mess of everything." I swallowed. "I'm sorry for being dishonest."

"Is that how you knew what we were saying?" Legolas asked.

"What?"

"On the battlements, we gave commands in Elvish, but you followed them."

"Oh, yes." I nodded. I couldn't very well say that I'd seen the subtitles. "I knew. And I knew that the first bomb would be there….but I hadn't seen anything about the second bomb."

"What witchcraft could Sarumon use to hide something like this from someone blessed with sight?" Legolas asked. "Anna has had foresight this entire journey, clearly her gifts are powerful. It would be great sorcery to hide something like this."

"And why bother?" Aragorn asked. "Why did they think this needed to be hidden?"

"I have no idea." I admitted. I had to be honest, I didn't enjoy being characterized as some all-seeing prophet, but it would allow me to explain away the things I knew. "But I stopped it."

"You did." Gandalf admitted. "But please, if it should ever happen again, you must tell us."

"I will." I promised.

Because I didn't understand why things would chance. I had taken care not to change anything, and still there had been a change. A change that very well could have completely altered the tide of the war. And the truth was, as the pain in every part of my body was reminding me, I'd almost died trying to stop it. I might not be able to next time, or I might not be there to notice that something was wrong.


End file.
